Dearness
by LeaveFishysWishbones
Summary: Takes place of Rockman EXE Desinty Revolution! Netto, Meiru, and same as for everyone else and their navis are 21 years old, will they successfully accomplish in life as they experience the levels of Adulthood? NettoxMeiru RockmanxRoll
1. Wedding

**_I do not own Rockman EXE, It belongs to Capcom and Sho Pro!_**  
**_This story takes place after Rockman EXE Destiny Revolution! :D_**

_Dearness~ Chapter 1: Wedding_

_~Opening Theme~_

_Say I love you! x2_

_Mi misu masuka kawa kanai kimi nowa nai koe Sasai nakoto dare dai kimi shiri kimi kokoro_

_No koega omoi ga Irou ushi nai kewo Kito koi no dasuyo Kimi tonara_

_Kokoro ni daita Uruno suki madewa Omoe hoshi matsu Ustashi staru arika_

_Daisetsu na mono Itsumo no kunaku ta Mamoi tan kara Just Be With You Itsu Somebody_

_Say I love you! x2_

_**A/N: Oh thank goodness for the reviewers for correcting me! I appologize! I must've uploaded the wrong chapter, sorry! Anyways please enjoy! I feel so very stupid! BAKA BAKA BAKA! DAMN ME! XD Please enjoy as this chapter will make it up for the err umm...other one! Ehe!~ Cuccopower and Splitheart1120, thanks so much for not getting mad at me and for correcting me... I love you guys! Anyways again... Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**September 30-**_

**_*Netto's Prologue_**

_Wow! I'm done with school and college! How great is that! Not to mention that today's my wedding with Meiru-chan. Boy, I'm feeling a bit sorta nervous and excited because I mean, it's my big wedding day and all of my friends are coming! Jeez, I wonder what Meiru-chan's doing right now.._

_**Meanwhile in the dressing room..**_

"Yaito-chan, d-do I look fat?.." Meiru asked. Yaito bursted out laughing, she had her blonde hair in a bun and was wearing a red velvet-silky dress that went down to her ankle with a bright red rose on the left side of the chest. She also was wearing a red matching slippers.

"Of course not silly! How many times are you going to say that?" Yaito asked, no longer laughing but was grinning, showing bits of excitment.

"I-I dunno, how about you Mary?" Meiru asked the blonde haired girl that was standing next to her. She had her light blonde hair down, no longer in braids and was wearing a light green dress that went above her knees with matching white high heels.

"Meiru-chan, you look fantastic now go out there and show off your beauty!" Mary then clipped the veil on the red haired girl's head. Meiru was wearing a long silky white dress with many diamonds and sparkly white jewelry on the chest area, the skirt length was down to her feet and had a matching white high heels with it. She was also holding a large bouquet full of white roses and she changed her earings to diamonds. Meiru then nodded and took a deep breath before walking out of her room.

"Ready Meiru-chan?" Yaito asked. Meiru turned her head with a nod and walked out. Yaito quickly peeped her head out the door and waved at Ring, who was wearing a bright shiny red dress, to turn on the music. Ring nodded and played the music from the large gold stereo. The music began playing, it was the violin version of, True my Heart. As Meiru began walking on the red rug, she smiled secretly under her veil and she continued walking slowly to Netto who was wearing a white tuxedo, grinning and waiting for his bride to arrive.

"She's so beautiful." A couple of people admired Meiru. Rockman and Roll were sitting next to each other in the front row on the right side, the two smiled as they both hold hands. Roll was wearing a white wooly jacket and a turqoise dress that went down to her ankle with black slippers. With Rockman, he was wearing a black jacket with a white long sleeved shirt and jeans with black shoes.

"The day finally came." Roll said to herself quietly. Meiru finally arrived and stood in front of Netto. Netto then revealed her face by gently lifting the white veil up, he smiled when he saw her beautiful face. Meiru's hair was in a bun, her bangs were thin and straight, and she was wearing a light red lipstick. Netto blushed lightly and held her hand.

"Meiru-chan, you look beautiful." The brunette haired man said. Meiru nodded with a light blush and replied.

"Thank you Netto, you look handsome." Meiru giggled after the last word in the sentence and turned her head to the priest.

"Ehem. Are you two ready?" The priest asked the couple. Netto and Meiru nodded and turned to each other.

"Ok. Let me begin." He cleared his throat and began speaking.

"Ah, love is in the air.. Especially on a lovely day for these newly wedded couple. Netto and Meiru, met at the age of 6. The two became friends so quickly and after a few years they became best friends, and after another few years at the age of 17, they became..lovers. The two were so close to each other, they new that they were meant to be." The priest turned to Meiru with a grin. Meiru nodded with a blush. The priest chuckled and began talking again.

"Now, before we get to the lovey-dovey part..the two wrote a letter to each other, and wanted to read it out loud on their wedding day to tell that person how much they love him/her, who wants to go first?" The priest asked. Ring then shot her arm up. The priest raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes?" The priest spoke. Ring then cleared her throat and turned to Meiru.

"Ladies first so Meiru-san should be the one reading her letter first to Netto-kun." Ring answered. The priest turned to Meiru and slipped out the letter from his pocket and gave it to the red haired girl. Meiru sweatdropped and unfolded the letter and began reading it aloud to Netto.

"_Dear Netto. _  
_You were my very first friend that a girl can have. I wanted to thank you for many things you've done for me other than Net Savior duties. But sometimes while your gone I always feel lonely, the first date we had together..Yeah, it was slightly the best but the worst but it was still the time that I must never forget. I promise that I'll be the best wife that any husband can have, no matter where you go or at, I'll always be there with you, missing you and always thinking of you._  
_Love Meiru.._"

The red haired girl folded the letter and dropped it on the floor on purpose and gazed at Netto in the eyes. Netto grinned with a heavy blush and slipped a letter from his pocket and unfolded it as he began reading.

"_Dear Meiru._  
_When we first met I had a special feeling inside of me, I know that I've been a jerk to you and all but it was my expression of how much I loved you and cared about you. Even if I'm on Net Savior duties, I'll always think of you no matter what, I'll be protective of you as always. You don't have to worry about me and also, you make great curries! But I promise that I'll be the best husband that any wife can have. I'll always love you no matter what kind of attitude you throw at me._  
_Love Netto.._"

The brunette haired boy folded the letter and dropped it on the ground as well and gazed at Meiru in the eyes. The priest closed his book and grinned.

"I suppose you need this." He held up a soft white pillow that had two golden rings on it. Netto and Meiru smiled and held up the rings. and held each others hands.

"Now Netto repeat what I say." The priest said. Netto nodded and took a deep breath.

"Meiru."

"Meiru."

"I love you."

"I love you."

"As I slip this ring that shows the symbol of our marriage."

"As I slip this ring that shows the symbol of our marriage."

"Will you accept me as your beloved husband?"

"Will you accept me as your beloved husband?"

Meiru nodded with a slight giggle.

"Yes. I do." Meiru replied. Netto smiled and slipped the ring in her index finger. Meiru wiggled her fingers.

"Now Meiru repeat what I say." The priest added. Meiru nodded.

"Netto."

"Netto."

"I love you."

"I love you."

"As I slip this ring that shows the symbol of our marriage."

"As I slip this ring that shows the symbol of our marriage."

"Will you accept me as your beloved wife even though I may be harsh?" Everyone began bursting into laughter.

"W-Will you accept me as your beloved wife even though I may be harsh?"

Netto nodded, trying to hold back laughter.

"Of course, I do." Netto replied. Meiru smiled and slipped the ring in his index finger. Netto wiggled his fingers.

"Now you may kiss the bride." The priest then slammed his fist on the book cover.

Netto and Meiru gazed at each other. Netto then pulled her into his arms and took her breath away in a passionate kiss. Meiru wrapped her arms around his shoulders still kissing. The kiss was full of happiness and a new sign that they were now married and that the future for them has changed forever. Everyone began cheering that the two were now married. The kiss was now broke and the two gazed at each other once more.

"Whoo! Yeah, hey Meiru-chan not to mention that all of your clothes and suitcases are in the limo!" Yaito pointed out the door, showing the black shiny limosine. At the back of it had the back trunk open that was full of white roses and daisies. Meiru grinned and threw the bouquet of white roses in the air. Everyone began to go crazy and tried catching the bouquet as Netto, Meiru, Rockman, and Roll ran outside the church to the limosine as they start going on a trip.

"Hey, what about cake?" Netto asked as Meiru shoves him in the limo. Meiru rolled her eyes and sat next to him.

"Screw the cake, were going to Choina!" Meiru bursted out laughing and the driver began driving the limo on full speed.

"Whew, I wonder how they'll react to us once we come back.." Roll sweated.

"Heh, yeah, we definately ditched the wedding." Rockman chuckled and wrapped his arms around Roll.

"Whooo!" Meiru shouted.

"Yeah! After Choina will be Hawaii!" Netto cried out as well. Meiru giggled and snuggled his chest.

"Yep, and we'll leave Rockman and Roll behind!" Meiru turned to the two with a smirk.

"Well of course..you two still have to...nevermind." Roll mumbled.

"Don't worry Roll, we'll be back safely." Meiru patted her blonde hair.

"I hope so, should we leave them alone Rockman?" Roll asked. Rockman nodded.

"Well we haven't had any problems for 3 years, I'm positive that they'll be safe." Rockman said.

"True." Roll nodded as well.

"Choina here we come!"

_**Meanwhile at the Church..**_

"Those two! Arghh, I can't believe they ditched us!" Ring clenched his fist and shoved her fist straight to the wall. Blues sweatdropped and placed his hand on her shoulders.

"Calm down Ring, besides at least the wedding ended quickly like you wanted it to.." Blues said. Ring shooked with a heavy huff.

"I don't care we didn't even have cake!" Ring then shoved the other fist in the wall again. Blues sweated nervously and pulled her fist out of the wall.

"Ring stop shoving your fist into the wall, this inside our house." Blues said. Ring's face darkenned and turned her head to him with a death glare. Her face was sweating with exhaustion and her red eyes were bright and clear.

"What's up with Ring?" Mary asked, placing her hands on her hips. Blues sighed and turned to Mary.

"Her attitude is acting up." Blues answered, lifting her head up, showing her death glare at Mary. Mary sweatdropped and pulled out a white bottle.

"That's right, she hasn't took her medicine yet." Mary then slid the lid open and shooked out 2 red-white capsules that was a size of a coin.

"Ring's on medication?" Enzan asked, raising an eyebrow. Mary nodded and shoved the 2 capsules in Ring's mouth, she then tried pulling her hand out of her mouth, but was slightly having troubles pulling it out.

"What the.." Mary sweated nervously and tried jerking her hand out. Ring then sunked her teeth on the hand, causing the blonde haired girl to weep in pain.

"Goodness! Let go!" Mary angrily swung her arm roughly but Ring refuses to let go.

"Ring let go!" Blues then grabbed a hold of her waist and tugged her. Enzan grabbed a hold of Mary's waist and tugged her as well. Yaito then walked by and saw Blues and Enzan tugging Ring and Mary at the same time. She then sweatdropped and scratched the back of her head.

"So what are you guys doing?...playing tug of war with your wives?" Yaito asked. Enzan and Blues then released Mary and Ring, leaving them flying backwards.

"Mary are you alright?" Enzan asked, running to the blonde haired girl who was lying on the floor, resting her hand with teeth marks on her chest.

"I'm okay.." Mary sweatdropped and sat up.

"How's Ring?" Mary asked, rubbing her hand.

"She's alright and knocked out." Blues answered.

"God, since when did she start having some attitude problems?" Enzan asked.

"I dunno but I guess she's starting to _mature_ a little as she age." Mary said.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_LFW: Choina! Those four better not forget how to say hi in Chinese! Plus the new opening theme song is, Just be with You, by Saori Sakura. Yes I've been planning this for about 6 months. Also I realized that it was used for an Eroge game! Ew..why do good songs have to be used in Eroge games?... *cries* Grr!_


	2. Fireworks sign of Love

____

__

__

_Dearness~ Chapter 2: Fireworks sign of Love_

_~Opening Theme~_

_Say I love you! x2_

_Mi misu masuka kawa kanai kimi nowa nai koe Sasai nakoto dare dai kimi shiri kimi kokoro_

_No koega omoi ga Irou ushi nai kewo Kito koi no dasuyo Kimi tonara_

_Kokoro ni daita Uruno suki madewa Omoe hoshi matsu Ustashi staru arika_

_Daisetsu na mono Itsumo no kunaku ta Mamoi tan kara Just Be With You Itsu Somebody_

_Say I love you! x2_

___

* * *

_

**At the Airport..**

"Here is your tickets that Yaito-sama has given you." The driver gave the four each a ticket. The four nodded and grabbed all of their luggage out of the trunk and stood in line to go on the Airplane to Choina.

"I've never been to Choina before, what's it like?" Roll asked, turning to Rockman. The blue haired navi scratched his cheeks and turned his eye in the other direction.

"Hmm, well... I actually don't know.. It's been a while since I gone there." Rockman replied, feeling a bit useless. Roll sighed with an awe.

"Oh ok. But did you like it there?" Roll asked again. Rockman nodded. "Did it had pandas!" Roll exclaimed. Many crowds of people starred at her instantly with a funny expression. Rockman sweatdropped and placed his hand on her head.

"Quiet and yes there are pandas in Choina.. You need to behave and stop asking awkward questions.." Rockman said in a gentle voice, hoping that the blonde haired navi would keep quiet. Roll tilted her head in wonder.

"Those weren't awkward questions this is an awkward question. Ehem! Where do babies come fro-" Rockman quickly placed his hand on Roll's lips, avoiding her from completing her question. Netto and Meiru looked at each other and turned to Roll with a funny expression.

"Roll, hush! No more, people are staring at us.." Meiru whispered sharply, grinding her teeth with a worried expression. Netto nodded.

"Yeah!" Netto added. Rockman sighed and looked at Roll who was starring at him wondering what was going on.

"Roll-chan you need to keep quiet. And that question, that's awkward enough." Rockman released his hand from the blonde haired navi's lips and turned his back with a sigh. "What am I going to do about her, she's been acting like this for the past 3 years." Rockman said, looking at Netto.

"Rockman no need to take it seriously, she was only playing around." Netto answered with a weak smile and turned his head back, looking at Roll who was talking to Meiru. "And besides she's only having fun, at least she's happy. You know how she is, sometimes she wants to joke around, sometimes she want's to be serious." Netto added. Rockman nodded and finally realized that it was his turn to walk on the steps of the plane.

"Hey we made it." Rockman said and stepped on the steps and on to the plane. Netto, Meiru, Roll, and the rest of the people stepped inside. The four looked for a seat that had 2 chairs facing the other 2, and they finally found a spot that does, only it was the last one. They were lucky and sat on them. Netto sat in the first 2 set of chairs in the first row next to Rockman, facing Meiru and Roll.

"These are comfy." Meiru added and looked out the window. Netto nodded and pulled out an earphone from the top shelf that was hanging from the ceiling above that his and the others luggage was placed in. Rockman watched the brunette haired boy placing the headphones on top of his head and resting on his ears.

"Netto-kun?" Rockman called his name. Netto turned his head and grinned.

"You can listen to free music on here. They have great taste in music, it's awesome, look at Roll, she's enjoying the music that they have!" Netto pointed at Roll who had a black wire hanging from her ear covers (emblem) that was open and plugged inside. Rockman's mouth dropped open when he saw her snoozing soundly.

"S-She's already asleep!" Rockman cried out. Netto and Meiru snickered as they watch the blonde haired navi sleeping. Rockman gasped and gave them a disapointed look. "You shouldn't laugh, th-that's n-not f-funny.." Rockman then turned to Roll and starred at her for a few seconds and bursted into laughter.

"Didn't you say that it wasn't funny?" Netto asked, grinning at the blue haired navi. Rockman wiped the tears from his eyes and held back laughter.

"Yes, but I couldn't help it though." Rockman replied and turned to Roll who was still soundly asleep. "But anyways when we arrive to Choina we'll be stopping by at Jasmine's place, right?" Rockman asked, looking at Netto.

"Yeah but we'll be also sleeping at her place as well." Meiru added.

"True, guess I'll hang out with Nenji over there.." Netto said, crossing his arms behind the back of his head. He then felt the headphones taken off and a tug on his ear and looked at Meiru who was leaning against him with a serious expression.

"Remember, we just got married so you'll be hanging out with me as well too." Meiru added and released her grip on his ear and leaned back against her chair, crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah.." Netto laughed nervously and placed the headphones back on his head and relaxen his position. Meiru facepalmed with a sigh and turned to Roll who was still asleep.

"I wonder what music she's listenning to, maybe I should listen to music as well." Meiru then grabbed a headphone from the top shelf and placed it on top of her head with the ear covers on her ears. The red haired girl took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Rockman on the otherhand was now bored since everyone was asleep, listenning to the music. The blue haired navi sighed and and rested his chin on his hand and rested his elbow on his thighs.

"I guess I'll just daydream.."

4 hours later, everyone especially Rockman who surprisingly noticed that he fell asleep while daydreaming all woken up from their four hour slumber.

"What time is it?" Meiru asked, yawning and rubbing her tired eyes. The brunette haired boy rubbed his eyes and held up his blue PET.

"It's...yawn, close to dawn." Netto answered and stretched. Roll rubbed her eyes and pulled the wire from her ear covers.

"Dawn? I'm so tired.." Roll said, yawning and wiping the tears from her eyes. "I think we should be in Choina soon.."

"I think we are, right now we're landing, look out the window." Rockman pointed. Everyone turned their heads and saw many tall buildings and the concrete flooring.

"So this is Choina? I'd pictured it to be more grassy with many trees." Roll said.

"It does but we're in a different area of Choina." Rockman answered. Roll nodded with an amazed expression.

"Oh.. So are Jasmine and Medi meeting us at the airport then?" Roll asked. Rockman nodded with a smile. "Good! So then I could hang out with Medi!" Roll giggled and crossed her arms with a cheerful expression.

"Right now we are close to landing on the ground in Choina so hold on tight when we hold on to the brakes, it may be quite rough." Everyone then held on tight to their handles on the seats. The plane then landed directly on the ground but it kept going as the brakes began to screech. Everyone grinded their teeth from the painful sound of the brake and the plane sucessfully stopped.

"I think my ears bleed." Netto added, unbuckling his seat belt. Meiru unbuckled hers and cleaned her left ear.

"I think mine did too.." Meiru added with a funny expression.

"Hope everyone had a nice trip on the plane, come again soon."

After a few minutes while waiting in line to get off the plane the four finally walked out of the plane with their luggage and saw Jasmine, Medi, and Nenji waving at them out the window of the building. When they finally greeted each other inside they decided to go stop at Jasmine and Nenji's house to drop their luggage off before they went somewhere but they decided to stay anyways.

"It's been a while Jasmine since I've drank your delicious tea." Meiru said, sipping the warm clear liquid from the green cup. Jasmine laughed and sat next to the red haired girl on the soft white cushion and rested her arm on the dark cherrywood coffee table.

"Thanks Meiru-chan, so you and Netto just got married?" Jasmine added. Meiru nodded and held up her hand as the golden ring flashes. Jasmine blushed lightly with a large smile. "Wow! That ring is so pretty! So where are you two going on your honeymoon?"

"Hawaii, but our navis wont be coming with us though, we're taking seperate planes." Meiru said. Jasmine lowered her eyebrows with a confused look.

"But Meiru-chan, don't you need your Net Navis for protection?" Jasmine asked. Meiru giggled lightly and placed her cup on the table.

"Don't worry Jasmine, we've haven't gotten any troubles lately for 3 years!" Meiru giggled. Jasmine fixed her expression and tried to laugh along.

"You're right! I'm pretty sure Hawaii is a safe place." Jasmine said. Meiru nodded with a smile.

"I kinda want to go to Siri Lanka but I think Hawaii's more safer." Meiru said, she then looked up in the ceiling in thought. "But I wonder what Roll's doing.. I know that Netto and Rockman are hanging out with Nenji and Napalman out in the back porch.."

"She's in the front porch with Medi." Jasmine answered.

In the front porch Medi was sitting on the wooden floor with her elbows resting her her knees and her chin resting on her hand. Along with Roll who was kneeling behind Medi, undoing the bun of her blue hair.

"So Medi, how's life?" Roll asked, twirling the nurse navi's blue hair.

"It's okay, and I just fixed my hair in a bun! But nooo, you just had to untie it.." Medi huffed with a sigh and smiled with a light laugh. Roll giggled and ran her fingers down Medi's hair.

"Sorry it's just that your hair is so pretty." Roll said. Medi laughed lightly and gazed out the window.

"Thanks Roll, I like your hair too. It's so long and smooth." Medi replied with a sigh. Roll lowered her eyebrows, wondering what was wrong with the nurse navi.

"Medi are you okay?" Roll asked. Medi blinked twice with a confused expression.

"Of course I am, what makes you think of that?" Medi asked. Roll tilted her head in wonder.

"Well when you sighed I could've sworn that it had some sad feeling into it, could it be that you miss Searchman?" Roll asked. Medi blushed lightly and frowned.

"You're the first person who realized it.." Medi mumbled. Roll smiled weakly and wrapped her arms around Medi's chest.

"Aww, don't be sad Medi, I'm pretty sure that Search misses you too." Roll whispered. Medi blushed heavily and grabbed a hold of Roll's wrist. She then began squirming as she releases herself from the blonde haired navi's grip.

"Let go of me!" Medi cried out. Roll then made weird noises as she held onto the nurse navi.

"Jeez I'm so jealous Medi!~ Your chest is bigger than mine!" Roll whined.

"But that doesn't mean you have to grab me!" Medi shouted in embarrassment. The two began fighting playfully aloud which made Jasmine and Meiru a bit nervous from their volume of their voices.

"A-Are they fighting?" Meiru asked.

"I don't know, should we check?" Jasmine asked. Meiru nodded. The two then walked out of the living room to the porch and found their navis chasing each other.

"Get back here!" Roll shouted. Medi who had a funny expression continued running from the blonde haired navi.

"No!" Medi cried out. Jasmine and Meiru looked at each other with an un-impressed look.

"I am not amused." Jasmine said.

"Agreed." Meiru nodded. The two then grab a hold of their navis. Meiru tugged onto Roll's antennaes and Jasmine tugged onto Medi's hair.

"Ok you two, break it up." Their operators said. Roll and Medi's eyes got teary.

"Ow, ow, not the antennae.." Roll whined in slight pain.

"Not the hair.." Medi weeped.

Jasmine and Meiru pulled their navis inside the living and made them stay until they explained what happened.

"So you two weren't fighting?" Meiru asked. Medi nodded.

"But why was Roll chasing you?" Jasmine asked. Roll played with her fingers nervously and looked away.

"Err well.." Medi began to scratch her cheeks. She turned to Roll who was now blushing. Medi then exclaimed with a shock expression and pointed at Roll. "Well because she was grabbing me, that's why!" Medi shouted. The blonde haired navi then huffed and spoke.

"That doesn't sound right, and I was hugging you, not grabbing!" Roll shouted back. Medi cleared her throat with a slight sweat and spoke.

"Well then next time hug me correctly." Medi said. Roll huffed and threw herself on the large panda pillow.

"Ok.. This pillow smells like Jasmine.." Roll added. Jasmine added an eyebrow. Roll sweatdropped. "I meant the flower Jasmine.." Roll laughed.

"I thought so." Jasmine stood up and walked to the kitchen. Meiru tilted her head in wonder and followed the navy haired girl.

"Jasmine what are you doing?" Meiru asked. Roll and Medi looked at each other.

"What's Jasmine doing?" Roll asked. Medi grinned and rubbed her chin.

"I suppose that she's about to cook us some delicious dinner.." Medi answered. Roll hummed and thought.

"I wonder what she is making.. Hey do you want to take a walk with me?" Roll asked, turning to the nurse navi.

"Sure, for how long?" Medi asked. Roll turned her head to the clock and rested her chin on her hand.

"About less than thirty minutes." Roll answered. Medi nodded and walked outside along with the blonde haired navi.

"Where do you want to start?" Medi asked. Roll tilted her head and thought. She then heard a loud explosion from outside behind Jasmine's house. "What was that!" Medi jumped.

"It's from the backyard!" Roll exclaimed, running around the house to the back as Medi follows her in panic. She then found Nenji launching the fireworks.

"F-Fireworks?" Roll and Medi looked at each other and sighed with relief. The two then placed their hands on their hips with an angry expression towards Nenji.

"Nenji what are you doing!" Medi shouted. Nenji rubbed the back of his head with a chuckle.

"Launching fireworks!" Nenji answered. Medi sighed and kneeled next to him.

"You weren't supposed to launch them yet and I thought that our backyard exploded!" Medi excliamed. Rockman chuckled.

"W-We weren't?" Rockman repeated. Medi turned to him with a nod. "Well too late!"

"Rockman!" Roll called his name which startled him. The blue haired navi turned his back and saw Roll who had her hands placed on her hips with an angry expression.

"R-Roll-chan?" Rockman responded with a slight sweat. Roll then sighed and smiled.

"Medi and I are going for a walk. Is that okay?" The blonde haired navi asked, no longer angry. Before Rockman replied, he quickly ran to where the table and chairs were at and snatched a white cap. He then ran back to Roll and placed it on top of her head.

"There." Rockman smiled. Roll blinked twice and looked up at the cap.

"A cap?" Roll slipped the cap from her head and gazed at it. I had a picture of a panda lying with a bamboo shoot in it's arms.

"Yeah, I bought it here at the hat stand not too long ago." Rockman said. Roll blushed lightly with a smile and held the cap close to her chest.

"Oh.. It's so cute." Roll said. Rockman laughed with a light blush.

"So when will you two be back?" Rockman asked.

"We'll be back less than thirty minutes." Roll replied and turned to Medi who was still kneeling next to Nenji, lecturing him.

"Ok, stay out of trouble, does Meiru-chan know that you're leaving?" Rockman asked. Roll nodded sideways. Rockman said again, "Do you want me to tell her?" Roll nodded with a smile.

"Oh and tell Jasmine too." Roll added. The blue haired navi nodded. "Medi let's go!" Roll called the nurse navi.

"And Nenji don't forget that you have to clean the pandas in the forest next week or Jasmine will be mad!" Medi added. Nenji nodded with a whiney noise. "Jeez, I don't even know how Jasmine could even put up with you.." Medi facepalmed and walked towards to Roll, getting ready to start walking.

"Ok Roll, let's go to the park! It has many cute pandas over there!" Medi exclaimed.

"Pandas at a park?" Roll repeated. Medi giggled as she continued walking.

"Don't worry they're not dangerous, in fact they're friendly." Medi answered.

**At the Park-**

"You're right, there are pandas." Roll said, gazing at the white and black panda that was crawling around the sandbox. "In fact they are adorably cute.." Roll smiled weakly with a sigh.

"They wont be staying here long, they have to walk back to their home soon." Medi said. Roll blinked twice, starring at the group of pandas huddling together.

"Oh I see, what do you think of my cap Medi?" Roll asked, placing both of her hands on top of her cap. Medi turned and gazed at the cap with a smile.

"Hey aren't those caps from the hat stand?" Medi asked with a light laugh. Roll nodded with a smile and held up the cap and squeezed it close to her chest.

"Yep, Rockman bought it for me, it's so cute." Roll replied with a light blush. Medi blushed with a smile and crossed her arms.

"Well of course he bought it for you.." Medi giggled lightly and sat on the wooden bench, placing her right leg on the other with her arms still crossed. She gazed up in the purple sky that was getting close to pure darkness with a worried expression. "If only mine would bring me something back.." Medi said quietly.

"Medi?" Roll called the nurse navi's name. Medi jumped and turned her head and found Roll sitting next to her with a slouch position. Roll rested her elbow on her thighs along with her chin that was resting on the palm of her hand. She was starring at Medi with a curious look.

"Roll! Don't scare me!" Medi shouted and took a deep breath. Roll raised an eyebrow.

"Medi is something bothering you, wait don't tell me! You're thinking about Searchman again aren't you!" The blonde haired navi exclaimed. Medi sighed heavily and looked up in the purple sky once more, counting the stars.

"I just wonder what he's doing. He visits me once a year and goes back to Sharo.." Medi said. Roll looked up in the purple sky as well. "And I also want to see him more.. Spend time with him, and-and maybe at least live a normal life that husband and wives do.." Medi said again as tears began forming in her eyes. Roll lowered her eyebrows and turned to Medi in a blink of an eye. She then wrapped her arms around Medi's shoulders while she placed the cap on her blonde hair.

"Medi it's okay, not all husband and wives don't see each other very often.." Roll said. The wind then blew with a massive force, blowing and whipping the female navis hair, along with Roll's cap that had been blown off her head. The cap flew in many directions, left, right, vertical, and horizontal, leaving the cap blowing in the air. Just then the cap ran into a bar, leaving itself hanging from the tip of the side.

"My cap!" Roll cried out. She then ran to the gymastic bar and jumped with all her might to snatch the cap but the bar was too high for her height, even a man that was at least seven feet tall wouldn't be able to reach it. "Nyaa! Why does this have to happen! Rockman bought it for me and if I don't get it down he's going to get mad!" Roll cried out in panic, she continuosly jumped for the cap, leaving the nurse navi helpless.

"Y-You can do it Roll!" Medi cheered nervously, jumping up and down, rooting for the blonde haired navi. Roll grinded her teeth and continued jumping.

"You're not even helping!" Roll shouted. Medi sweatdropped and scratched her cheeks.

"Oh well.. Hey I know! How about climbing the pole of the bar! Once you reached to the top, crawl on the bar and try reaching for your cap!" Medi added. A lightbulb appeared instantly above the blonde haired navi's head and faded. Roll grinned with a light sweat and nodded.

"That's a great idea!"

**Thirty minutes later...**

"Hey Rockman, has Roll come back yet?" Meiru asked, placing a pan in the oven. The blue haired navi pulled the pillow from his face and looked at Meiru.

"No, why? She hasn't came home yet?" Rockman raised an eyebrow. Meiru nodded with a worried expression.

"No she hasn't.. It's nearly almost pitch black and she hasn't came back.." Meiru said. Rockman frowned and stood up from the couch and snatched his jacket from the chair.

"I'll go look for her. She has to be at the park with Medi." Rockman said. Meiru nodded and turned to Jasmine.

"Medi's gone too huh.." Jasmine added with a worried expression. "It's already 30 minutes that they've been gone."

**At the Park with Roll and Medi..**

"Hanyuugu!" The blonde haired navi continued pulling herself on the bar to the cap. Medi snickered aloud. Roll puffed her cheeks and turned her head at Medi. "What's so funny!" Roll shouted. Medi wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Nothing, it's just that you look so funny on the bar in a dress." Medi answered and took a deep breath with her hands on her hips. "Oh and by the way I can see your panties." The nurse navi added, leaving Roll completely speechless.

"D-Don't look!" Roll shouted with a huff. She then continued pulling herself towards the cap. Medi then heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Rockman panting in a tired position.

"Oh Rockman, what's up?" Medi asked. Rockman sweated nervously and stood up, shocked to see the blonde haired navi on the nine feet bar.

"R-Roll-chan, what do you think you're doing?" Rockman cried out. Roll sweatdropped and finally caught up to the cap. She then fixed her position and sat up straight, keeping her balance.

"Don't worry, I'll get the cap!" Roll said, feeling a bit nervous and scared. The blonde haired navi then reached out her arms to the cap and finally got it.

"Yeah! Good job Roll!" Medi cheered with a huge leap. Roll laughed nervously with a nod.

"Yes!... Huh?" Roll then lost her balance and slipped off the bar, falling from the behind on her back with the cap that was letting loose from her grip. Her eyes were wide and her heart skipped a beat. Medi gasped and covered her eyes with both of her hands as the blue haired navi ran to catch her.

"Roll-chan!" Rockman cried out. Before Roll reached to the ground, Rockman was able to catch her in his arms. The blue haired navi fell onto his knees from the pressure of Roll's fall and picked the white cap from the ground and placed it on her head.

"Shuu.." Medi sighed with relief. Roll openned her eyes slowly and found herself in her fiance's arms. She looked up at him and saw him gazing at her in the eyes.

"Uhh..." Roll shooked slowly and watched his face expression change.

"You should be careful next time. Meiru and the others are at Jasmine's house worrying about you and Medi." Rockman said. Roll nodded, feeling guilty. The blue navi stood up with Roll in his arms and turned to Medi.

"Let's go Medi." Rockman said and walked away. Roll crossed her arms with a huff and closed her eyes.

"Why do I have to be carried?" Roll asked. Rockman chuckled and continued walking.

"Because If I let you go you might go off someplace and do weird things, and by the way while you were falling I saw your umm..." Before Rockman finished his sentence Roll's face reddenned.

"Uh oh.." Medi then facepalmed from behind.

"Rockman you pervert!"

At Jasmine's house everyone was relief that Medi and Roll came back safetly but after knowing that they were late because of Roll's cap being stuck on the bar, they regret worrying about them but couldn't admit that it was silly though. But to forget the weird problem they all ate dinner as a family. After they were all done eating they took turns taking a shower and got dressed in their pajamas except for Roll and Medi who decided to bathe last together and so they did.

"So how do you like the place so far?" Medi asked, sitting on the plastic stool, running her fingers down her wet soft blue hair. Roll turned her head, raised her hand and blew the bubbles from the palm of her hand.

"Hmm, it's actually pretty nice.." Roll replied and sunked her face into the water as she slowly close her eyes. Medi looked up at the ceiling in wonder.

"Well I suppose I agree with that compliment. But after we're done bathing let's go outside and watch the fireworks ok?" Medi added with a nervous smile. Roll openned her eyes and hummed with a nod. Medi giggled and grabbed the bucket and poured the water above her head.

"Hey Medi, when are you coming to Japan?" Roll asked, sitting up straight. Medi shooked her head along with her hair and turned to Roll to give her attention.

"Uh well probably in about a month, why?" Medi asked eagerly. Roll then walked out of the tub and grabbed a light yellow towel and wrapped it around her chest.

"Well because I'll be leaving tomorrow morning with Rockman while Netto and Meiru-chan rides on a different plane." Roll said and swung her antennaes in the air to get them dried. Medi sighed and stood up as well.

"Oh I see." Medi said and grabbed a purple towel and wrapped around her chest. She turned to Roll with a weak smile and walked out. Roll lowered her eyebrows and followed the nurse navi. The two got dressed in their pajamas in the guest room shortly and walked out showing off their pajamas to everyone else. Medi was wearing a white nightgown with pink floral patterns that went down to her knees and a lavender wooly robe that went down to her ankle, it also had a silky purpled slash to wrap it around the waist to keep the robe folded. Roll was wearing a light salmon colored pink long sleeved shirt with seven buttons that matched with the sleeping pants. She was also wearing a two tailed red hat with a white cotton at the end of the tip.

"I like your pajamas Roll, you look so cute." Jasmine said. Roll blushed and hid her arms behind her back and stood next to Rockman who was in his pajamas that was similiar to Roll's except it was large and blue.

"I like your night gown and robe Medi, you look very beautiful, especially without your goggles and with your hair down." Meiru added. Medi giggled with a light blush and crossed her arms.

"Thanks Meiru-chan I like your night gown too. It's pink and has longsleeves." Medi said and walked outside to go watch the fireworks. Everyone else walked outside to go watch the fireworks as well.

"Wow the fireworks are so pretty." Meiru said. Netto nodded as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder. Meiru rested her head on his shoulder as the fireworks explodes in the black sky as the stars began to twinkle.

"But they aren't prettier than you." Netto added. Meiru blushed lightly with a light giggle.

"Netto stop being so nice.." Meiru said and wrapped her arms around his waist. "And besides we'll be heading to Hawaii while our navis will be waiting for us at home." She said again. Her chocolate brown eyes glistens from the bright shining light from the fireworks. Rockman and Roll sat next to each other at the wooden bench with hand in hand while watching the beautiful fireworks along with Medi who was standing beside the door with her arms crossed, watching the fireworks as well.

"Well I guess for tonight we'll have some fun." Medi grinned weakly as Jasmine lifted a small stereo player from the kitchen. As she steps outside she carefully placed the stereo player on the table and turned it on.

"Alright for the newly wedded couple, Netto and Meiru are going to slow dance for us along with Rockman and Roll if they want to. Nenji, keep up the fireworks." Jasmine said as the music began playing. Netto and Meiru looked at each other and smiled with deep gaze. Netto took Meiru's hand and stepped in the middle of the yard and placed his hands on her waist as Meiru wrapped her arm around his neck gently. The two gazed at each other in the eyes deeply as the fireworks lightens the sky.

"This is wonderful." Meiru said. Netto nodded with a grin.

"It is, the song is soothing, the fireworks are beautiful and the weather is just fine." Netto added. Meiru giggled and looked down at her feet.

"But it's silly that we're dancing in our pajamas though." Meiru said. Netto chuckled and looked down as well.

"You think? Even Rockman and Roll are dancing too." Netto said. Meiru turned her head and saw the two navis slow dancing. Rockman and Roll gazed at each other in the eyes passionately with both of their hands glued to each other like a never-lasting bond.

"Isn't this great?" Roll asked.

"Yeah." Rockman replied, he couldn't keep his eyes off of the blonde haired navi. Roll's eyes sparkled slowly and glistenned at the same time. She was very beautiful and cute, Rockman thought.

"Rockman It's amazing that Netto and Meiru got married, how about us?" Roll asked. Rockman hummed in thought, after a few seconds he spoke.

"How about in the summer?" Rockman asked. Roll nodded with a smile.

"Yeah that sounds great! The first of June, ok?" Roll said. Rockman nodded and pulled the blonde haired navi into his arms.

"It's a promise, on that day I'll make sure that you'll be the June Bride. My June Bride." Rockman said. Roll smiled weakly as her eyes relaxenned with a light blush. She closed her eyes and ran her hands down his back as the two embraces a hug.

"The first of June.." Medi said quietly. She then gazed up into the sky watching the last firework shooting into the sky. The last firework exploded when the song ended.

That night when Netto, Meiru, Rockman, and Roll were done slow dancing outside, they came inside along with everyone else and got ready for bed. The next morning at the airport it was time for Netto and Meiru to head to Hawaii and Rockman and Roll to head back to Akihara. But Jasmine and Nenji were surprised of their appearance. Netto was wearing a black shirt with a red tie and a matching black pants that also matched with his black shoes. Meiru was wearing a lavender long sleeved shirt with a pink heart in the middle of her chest, a white apron wrapped around her waist, tan dress up pants and an orange slipper. Rockman was wearing his usual everyday clothes so nothing about him changed that much, and Roll was wearing a black sleeveless suit that went down to her knees and a large salmon pink vest with a yellow button on the middle of the chest, she also was wearing a black slipper.

"Wow you guys look great!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Nenji added.

Bleep, bleep!

"Huh?" Everyone turned to Meiru. The red haired girl held up her pink PET and openned a message.

"What is it!" Jasmine asked eagerly.

"It's a message from Yuuichirou Hikari.." Meiru said.

"From Papa!" Netto exclaimed.

"What's it say?" Nenji asked.

"Dear Meiru,  
Since you and Netto are going to Hawaii and leaving your Net Navis at home alone, I have a package for Roll at my Sci Lab, once she arrives in Akihara with Rockman, make sure she stops by and pick it up.  
From your father in law, *inserts smiley face* :) "

"A package for Roll?" Netto repeated. Meiru nodded and turned to the blonde haired navi.

"You hear that Roll?" Meiru asked. Roll nodded. "Ok then, Jasmine, Nenji, thanks for letting us stay and visit you guys." Meiru said. Jasmine and Nenji laughed with a smile.

"You're welcome and remember that we'll be visiting you guys next month." Jasmine added. Meiru nodded and tugged on the brunette haired boy's arm.

"Ok, let's go Netto! Rockman, Roll, your flight is about to take off soon!" Meiru exclaimed and waited in line to go ride on the plane. Rockman and Roll jumped in panic and quickly grabbed their luggage but before they ran in line they heard a voice.

"Wait! I want to tell you something first Roll!" Medi shouted. Roll turned her back and faced Medi. The nurse navi smiled weakly and slipped a shelled necklace from her pocket. Roll gazed at the shiny object.

"A necklace? For me?" Roll asked. Medi nodded and wrapped it around Roll's neck.

"I made it out of seashells, you really liked shells." Medi said. Roll smiled with a light blush and nodded.

"Yeah, that's true. How thoughtful Medi, I'll treasure it in my memories and think of you sometimes." Roll said and turned her back away.

"Come on Roll-chan." Rockman said and walked in line with the blonde haired navi.

"Bye Roll.." Medi waved along with Nenji and Jasmine.

When the four rode on seperate planes they were now headed off to their destination. Netto and Meiru are going to Hawaii and Rockman and Roll are heading to Akihara to watch over their home and friends.

"Hmm, I wonder what package Hikari-hakase got for me.." Roll wondered as she looked out the window. Rockman rubbed his chin and spoke.

"Maybe it's a cat." Rockman said. Roll hummed in thought.

"Well maybe." Roll said. "I have a feeling that it's going to be something amazing." The blonde navi thought. She then smiled and closed her eyes. "Something dangerous?" She thought again and fell fast asleep.

________

________

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_LFW: Anyone wanna guess what package Hikari-hakase made-err I mean brought for Roll?_

_Airi: Hello! And ohhh that's a mystery and guess who I brought with me!_

_LFW: You mean.._

_Skittle: Hi I like Skittles!_

_Layuri: Hi I like Fish!_

_LFW: We get it.._

_Airi: Yeah! By the way the openning theme song is amazing! I love Just be with you by Saori Sakura! I want to play the game Angel Breath as well!_

_LFW: Err! Do you even know what the game Angel Breath is about?_

_Airi: Yeah, it's an eroge game._

_LFW: I-If you know that it's an eroge game then why do you even want to play it?.._

_Airi: Because it looks interesting, so does Nursery Rhyme._

_LFW: OK YOU SERIOUSLY HAVE ISSUES YOU H-GAME OTAKU!_

_Airi: I'm...I'm an otaku?..._

_LFW: YES YOU ARE._

_Airi: Y-You're the first person who realized that...you're...you're AMAZING!_

_LFW: Oh my goodness cakes of fish sticks..._

_Layuri: Did somebody say FISH?_


	3. Death Hammer

_Dearness~ Chapter 3: Death Hammer_

_~Opening Theme~_

_Say I love you! x2_

_Mi misu masuka kawa kanai kimi nowa nai koe Sasai nakoto dare dai kimi shiri kimi kokoro_

_No koega omoi ga Irou ushi nai kewo Kito koi no dasuyo Kimi tonara_

_Kokoro ni daita Uruno suki madewa Omoe hoshi matsu Ustashi staru arika_

_Daisetsu na mono Itsumo no kunaku ta Mamoi tan kara Just Be With You Itsu Somebody_

_Say I love you! x2_

* * *

Rockman and Roll came home late at night around 10'PM. When Roll wanted to go pick up her package from Hikari-hakase, Rockman was too tired to go so he stayed home and fell asleep when the blonde haired navi recieved her package..

The next morning...

"Capa no Siri Lanka.." The blonde haired navi began scrubbing the floors with the towel... She continued where she left off. "Kawaii kara Ai choukendo de.." Just then the door slammed open and the blonde haired navi shouted out.

"Kotsugaa!" The blue haired navi fell off the bed from the loud scream and lie flat on the floor with the blanket covers on top of him. The blonde haired navi hummed with a sweatdrop and kneeled next to Rockman and gave him a huge hug.

"Good morning darling.." Roll said with a cheery smile. Rockman rubbed his eyes and gazed at the blonde haired navi, realizing the difference of her appearance.

"R-Roll-chan you..that outfit.." Rockman was completely speechless. Roll was wearing a long sleeved shirt that was rolled up to her elbow length, a pink apron with a mini white apron wrapped around it, a tan colored pants with white bunny slippers, plus she was wearing a large white bandana cap on her head that her antennaes managed to go through.

"How do I look?" The blonde haired navi asked with a light blush. Rockman scratched his cheeks and looked away.

"Y-You look great, you actually look like a house wife.. Where did you get that outfit anyways?" Rockman asked. Roll giggled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hikari-hakase gave it to me, he also got me something else but I forgot where I put it.." Roll said. Rockman nodded when he understood Roll's reasons. He then got up and stretched as he walked to the restroom to get ready. "Oh and I ironed your lab coat ok? It's on the couch so before you leave for work make sure you don't forget it!" Roll called from the room.

"Ok!" Rockman replied and got ready. He showered, brushed his teeth, got dressed, ate breakfast, snatched his coat, and left for work, but before he left he forgot one thing..

"Rockman!" The blonde haired navi called. The blue haired navi chuckled and kissed her goodbye and left. Roll sighed and watched her fiance' head off to work at the Sci Lab to help Norma do some chores. "Now it's my turn to work hard as a future wife!" Roll clenched her fist with a nod and started cleaning. Roll then began washing the clothes, after it was done washing she hung it up outside and waited for it to dry while she was doing other chores. She vaccumed the carpets, rugs, mopped the wooden floors, folded the blankets, dusted the house, cleaned the dishes, made lunch, and many other chores.

Eight long hours later, Roll was in complete exhaust. She took a deep breath and threw herself on the couch and fell fast asleep. A few minutes later the door creaked open while Roll was still soundly asleep. The blue haired navi stepped inside and quickly ran upstairs, which had woken the blonde haired navi up. Roll rubbed her eyes and saw the door half open, she then panically rushed into the kitchen and hid behind the counter, being aware.

"I-Is someone here?..." The blonde haired navi asked herself in thought. She sweated nervously and bit her lips as she heard footsteps walking down the stairs. Roll then snatched a brown sticked metal hammer from the back of her apron and ran in front of the staircase swinging her hammer without aim. The blue navi was then strucked on the top of the head from the slam of the hammer and collapsed on the floor in front of Roll. Roll turned on the lights and sweatdropped in slight panic when she saw Rockman on the floor, unconcious.

"E-Ehh... Rockman?..." Roll called his name but no reply. The blonde haired navi quickly fell on her knees and pulled Rockman on her lap. Roll identify his injuries but found a large bump on the left side of his head. "Oh no what have I done? Oh well I guess I'll just put an ice pack on it and it'll be okay... But surprisingly I found my hammer..." Roll sweatdropped with a nervous laugh and lifted the blue haired navi on the couch to get him an ice pack to cool his bump.

A few hours later close to dawn, the blue navi finally woke up.. Finding himself on the couch with the blanket and an ice pack bandaged on his head. Rockman sighed and turned his head steadily and saw Roll who was starring at him with a worried expression.

"Roll-chan?" Rockman called her name. Roll smiled weakly and rested her hand on his chest.

"I'm sorry Rockman, I didn't mean to hit you." Roll said. Rockman smiled shyly and sweatdropped.

"W-Where did you get the hammer?" Rockman asked. Roll grinned and held up the hammer.

"Hikari-hakase. He made it for me." Roll answered. Rockman nodded slowly.

"Papa made it for you? Why?" Rockman asked. Roll giggled and tightenned her grip on the hammer's stick.

"So I can protect you-"

"Protect me! You strucked me with that thing!" Rockman shouted. Roll sweatdropped with a nervous weep.

"H-How scary..." Roll said, scooting away slowly from the blue haired navi. Rockman sighed with a light blush.

"Sorry.. I-I didn't mean to yell at you Roll-chan, It's just that I'm in slight pain.." Rockman said. Roll smiled and scooted closer to him, still holding the hammer in her arms.

"Well you were lucky that you were hit with my Death Hammer in it's first version of transformation." Roll added. Rockman raised in eyebrow with a confused expression.

"D-Death Hammer? Transformation? What are you talking about?" Rockman asked. Roll giggled and twirled her bangs.

"I'm saying that this isn't an ordinary hammer." Roll answered, her hammer then transformed into a larger one. It's stick grew about ten more inch and the head of it grew larger, it also had a face that shows that it's in a relaxed mood.

"I-I can see that! But why is it called, Death Hammer?" Rockman asked.

"Because since it's so dangerous why not call it Death Hammer? Your father certainly agrees." Roll said. Rockman sweatdropped.

"I'm pretty sure know why he agreed to it, and why does it have a face anyways.." Rockman asked. Roll raised an eyebrow and gazed at the head of the hammer constantly.

"Hmm? Because it shows my mood." Roll said. "Plus if I become sad, it gets sad, if I'm happy, then it's happy, if I'm mad, then it's mad.." Roll said again.

"Oh." Rockman then turned his back away and closed his eyes.

"Anyways, how's work?" Roll asked. Rockman openned the left eye and looked up in the ceiling.

"It was okay, except the part when Norma got mad.." Rockman then shivered in fear. Roll raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Oh ok, how did she get mad?" Roll asked.

"I don't want to talk about it.. It was a nightmare.." Rockman said.

"Ok, are you hungry?" Roll asked again. Rockman hummed and turned to her.

"What did you make?" Rockman asked. Roll smiled nervously.

"Well.. I didn't make you anything.. I did made lunch but I ate it." Roll sweatdropped with a laugh. Rockman sighed and sat up.

"Oh ok." The blue haired navi yawned and slouched. Roll giggled and held up her hammer as she stood up.

"But you know, I was thinking that I should make rice here in the living room close to you." Roll said as she runs in the kitchen. "Alright, this should do!" The blonde haired navi poured a small bag of rice in a brown clay pot that was halfly filled with water. She then quickly ran back in the living and set the pot down on the floor gently in front of Rockman's legs.

"So rice is for dinner?" Rockman asked. Roll nodded and held up her hammer that transformed back to it's original size. "W-Wait, you're not mixing the rice with Death Hammer, are you!" Rockman cried out. Roll laughed with a heavy blush.

"No silly! I'm crushing the rice!" Roll's face darkenned with a sly grin. She then began slamming the head of her hammer into the pot. The brown clay pot began to form cracks on the sides. Rockman sweated nervously in panic.

"R-Roll-chan you're going to break the pot!" Rockman cried out. Roll continued slamming her hammer in the pot recklessly and stopped after a few seconds.

"Don't worry Rockman, I'm already done! See?" Roll then held up the pot and took it to the kitchen and drained out the water to set the rice dry before cooking it. "And after it dries up I'll be taking a shower, ok?"

"A shower? You're going to leave me alone all injuried?" Rockman asked. Roll giggled and walked up a few steps.

"Well, unless you want to join me." Roll added. Rockman's face turned immediate red. Roll giggled once more and held up her hammer. "I was only joking but if you actually agreed then you might wanted to have a piece with Death Hammer." Roll then set her hammer on one of the steps and continued walking up. Rockman scratched the back of his head, feeling nervous and tight inside his chest.

"What has Papa done to her?.." Rockman thought and glanced his green eyes at the hammer. He then steadily stood up from the couch and walked towards to the hammer. Rockman slipped his arms out and grabbed the stick of the hammer and lifted it.

"What the! How much does this thing weigh!" Rockman cried out and tightenned his grip. He finally managed to carry it but only with two hands. "And Roll-chan carries this thing with only one hand! Unless the Death Hammer chosed her as it's worthy owner.." Rockman thought and set the hammer down gently.

"But still, why on earth would Papa give her such a weapon? Besides protecting me when I'm always the one protecting her.." The blue haired navi thought with a sigh and walked back to the living room, waiting for the blonde haired navi to get done.

After a few minutes later, Roll was done taking a shower. She got dressed shortly in her pajamas and finished cooking the rice.

"Dinner's done!" Roll called out and set a bowl of rice on the table. Rockman gave her a confused look. "What's wrong Rockman?" Roll asked, wondering about his behavior.

"Aren't you going to eat too?" Rockman asked. Roll giggled and petted his head.

"Nope! I'm not hungry and I'm going to feed you so say ah!" Roll held up a small chopstick with a piece of rice close to Rockman's lips.

"But I can feed myself.." The blue haired navi said. Roll laughed nervously as her temper began rising. She then clenched tighter on the chopsticks as it slowly began to break.

"Didn't I say ah?" Roll asked in a sweet tone, trying to hold back her anger but she instead held up her hammer, showing Rockman that she's serious. Rockman nodded and openned his mouth, allowing the blonde haired navi inserting the rice inside. "How is it?" Roll asked, embracing the chopsticks with her palm in a curious position. Rockman hummed as he continued chewing the rice. After three seconds of chewing, he finally swallowed and spoked.

"It's great." Rockman responded. Roll let out a happy sigh and held up her hammer.

"That's wonderful, now after you're done eating make sure you get ready for bed.." Roll said as she walks upstairs.

"Ok."

After Rockman was finished eating, he took a quick shower and got dressed shortly and tried falling asleep on the couch which Roll told him to, but the problem was that he couldn't sleep..

"Aw Rockman, what's wrong?" Roll asked. Rockman was laying on the couch on his stomach with the blanket covers on his head down to his toes. He made a loud yawn and hid his face from the bright light. "Rockman you know it's only 10:30." Roll said.

"Leave me alone Roll-chan.. I'm tired.." Rockman responded with a whiney voice. Roll sighed fell on her knees.

"I wont leave, for all the bad things I've done to you today, I wanna make it up for you." Roll said. "So I'll just read you a story!" She said again, snatched a book from the table and sat on his back.

"A story?" Rockman repeated. Roll nodded with a hum and flipped open the book to the third page.

"It's called Tottering little Tina. Once upon a time there was a girl named, Tina, she worked on a farm with her mama and papa, and one day while she was walking in the woods she bumped into a mysterious creature called... Umm, Rockman, what's this word?" Roll held the book in front of his face. Rockman pulled the covers from his head and starred at the word.

"Mamocolos." Rockman answered. Roll raised an eyebrow and read on.

"After Tina and Mamocolos met, the two quickly became friends and decided to walk in the woods together. But then the two bumped in another mysterious scary creature called... Umm, Rockman, what's this word, again?" Roll asked. Rockman sweatdropped and spoked.

"Ferotoligetigised." Rockman answered. Roll nodded.

"What a weird name, anyways.. Then the Ferotoligetigised attacked Tina and Mamocolos. Tina and Mamocolos shouted, Ahh! Noo! Please don't! Ahhhh!" Roll cried out and began making weird noises. Rockman pulled the covers over his head, trying to ignore the blonde haired navi.

"Mou Roll-chan, can't you let me sleep!..." Rockman cried out.

_**1:34 AM:**_

"Is he asleep?" Hikari-hakase asked, creaking the door open. Roll nodded as she turns her head at the blue haired navi who was soundly asleep. Hikari-hakase nodded and walked inside the house.

"Ok, so how is your hammer doing?" Hikari-hakase asked. Roll held up her hammer and gazed at it.

"It's pretty good, and perfect to use in case of emergencies." Roll said. Hikari-hakase sweatdropped.

"Sure.. Look what you did to Rockman, you were supposed to protect him, not hit him. This is your chance to at least save him with the weapon." Hikari-hakase said. Roll nodded.

"Sorry it's just that I couldn't control my temper, it's like ever since I've recieved this hammer from you my attitude started to change.." Roll said. Hikari-hakase rubbed his chin and studied the hammer.

"Hmm, how about today at noon you come to my lab and I'll do some scanning on you and the hammer." Hikari-hakase added.

"That sounds great, but doesn't Rockman work today?" Roll asked. Hikari-hakase nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry I'll make sure he knows that you'll be stopping by." Hikari-hakase said.

"Ok." Roll nodded.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_LFW: I suck at proof reading Chapter 2, but at least I uploaded the right chapter though.._

_Airi: You got that one right! And I heard that you're failing Social Studies, what's going on?_

_LFW: ...The substitute teacher never mentioned about a homework we were supposed to do...and he never reminded me that it was late..he just have to tell me that at the last minute.._

_Airi: I pity you._

_LFW: Thanks, I feel so much better.._

_Layuri: Want a fish?_

_LFW: No.._


	4. Some kind of Nightmare

_Dearness~ Chapter 4: Some kind of Nightmare_

_~Opening Theme~_

_Say I love you! x2_

_Mi misu masuka kawa kanai kimi nowa nai koe Sasai nakoto dare dai kimi shiri kimi kokoro_

_No koega omoi ga Irou ushi nai kewo Kito koi no dasuyo Kimi tonara_

_Kokoro ni daita Uruno suki madewa Omoe hoshi matsu Ustashi staru arika_

_Daisetsu na mono Itsumo no kunaku ta Mamoi tan kara Just Be With You Itsu Somebody_

_Say I love you! x2_

* * *

It's 10 in the morning, Rockman has already left for work, giving Roll a good bye kiss, and is clueless of not knowing that she will be at the Sci Lab for her appoitment. Roll got dressed in her new everyday outfit, the one that she recieved yesterday of course, she checked the house to make sure that it is simply spotless and clean, after checking a few minutes, she grabbed her hammer, slipped it behind her back and left the house, locking the door and walked off to the Sci Lab.

At the Sci Lab..

"Good morning Norma!" The blue haired navi called the silver haired navi. Norma turned her back and smiled. She was wearing a long white coat with a red velvet turtle neck shirt and tan long pants that went down to her ankle with a black slipper.

"Good morning Rockman, how's Roll-san?" Norma asked. Rockman scratched his cheeks with a light blush.

"Well, she's doing fine.. Except the part when she uses her Death Hammer- Oh I mean... Nevermind." Rockman laughed nervously, holding back sweat. Norma laughed along and held up a large brown box.

"Anyways, can you help me lift this box downstairs to the basement?" The silver haired navi asked. Rockman nodded and held on the bottom of the box on the other side, facing Norma. The two then carefully walked down the steps with two hands on the bottom of the large box. Up in the first floor the door slid open, showing the blonde haired navi rushing inside as if she was late but in fact it happens that she was eager to know about herself and the hammer. Roll then arrived shortly in the room where Hikari-hakase did his experiments and testings in.

"I'm here." Roll said. Hikari-hakase lifted the large lid up from the small tube bed, showing Roll where she is getting scanned in.

"I need you to take off your clothes but keep on the one that covers your body.." Hikari-hakase said. Roll laughed nervously and took off the apron, pants, shirt, and the bandana cap, especially her slippers. What the blonde haired navi had on left was her light blue mini shorts and a white tank.

"Alright and where do you want me to put the hammer at?" Roll asked, looking around the area. Hikari-hakase pointed a tube that was next to the one that had it's lid open. Roll nodded and placed the hammer gently on the body of the tube.

"Once the tube closes, there will be an invisible gas that'll put you to sleep so I can scan your data." Hikari-hakase said. The lid of the tube automatically closed without a sound, as Roll closed her eyes slowly into deep slumber from the cause of the sleeping gas, red holographic lines began moving across the blonde haired navi's body.

Meanwhile in the basement..

"Ok, gently place it down..-"

**CRASH!**

"I told you to gently place it down!" Norma shouted. Rockman rubbed the back of his head with a nervous grin.

"Sorry.." Rockman laughed and glanced down at the box that was half open. "What's in this box anyways?" Rockman asked. Norma lifted the lid, showing many medical supplies inside.

"Hikari-hakase is doing an experiment right now." Norma said. Rockman raised an eyebrow, being slight confused.

"An experiment? On who?" Rockman asked.

"Roll of course." Norma answered. Rockman cried out in shock.

"R-Roll-chan? Why is that, why didn't anybody tell me?" Rockman asked. Norma sighed with a facepalm.

"Honestly no one never tells you anything.. Now come on, we need to carry this box upstairs to Hikari-hakase's lab room so he can use this on Roll." Norma walked to the counter and held up a smaller box but with heavier supplies and walked back to Rockman.

"It's really heavy, hold onto the other side." Norma tilted her head. Rockman nodded and placed his palm under the box and carried it up on the steep steps. "Careful.." Norma repeated. Just then the box slipped and fell on the steps, rolling backwards. The fall was very loud, loud enough to be heard from upstairs, especially from the lab..

"W-What was that?" Hikari-hakase thought sharply, he turned his head and saw the blonde haired navi waking up, dared to open her eyes slowly.

"What was that sound?..." Roll asked softly, still feeling drowsy and sleepy. Hikari-hakase quickly panicked with a sweat.

"U-Uh nothing! Go back to sleep now.." Hikari-hakase said. Roll nodded once steadily and closed her eyes back into deep slumber.

"You idiot, I told you to be careful!" Norma shouted as she stepped inside the room along with the blue haired navi who was carrying the box with both of his hands without help.

"Shhh!" Hikari-hakase shushed sharply. Norma blushed in embarrassment and kept quiet.

"Sorry.." Norma whispered.

"I didn't mean to drop it." Rockman added. Norma sighed and stood behind Hikari-hakase.

"I'm sorry.." Norma said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Papa, how's researching?" Rockman asked, placing the box on the table. Hikari-hakase turned to the large screen as he rubs his chin.

"Well... It may not sound good but do you realize the changes of Roll's attitude?" Hikari-hakase asked. Rockman nodded with a hum. "What may caused her to change her temper is the hammer I had given her." Hikari-hakase said.

"So does that mean that she's a completely different person then?" Rockman asked, feeling a bit frusterated. Hikari-hakase nodded sideways.

"No, it means that the strength of the hammer has made her powerful which can cause her temper to shorten and her power to increase, but if she keeps using the hammer, it may lead her to a serious illness." Hikari-hakase said.

"I get it." Rockman nodded. "But Papa, why would you give her such a weapon that can kill her!" Rockman asked angrily. Hikari-hakase turned to Rockman with a serious look.

"Because three years ago after the two of you got engaged, Roll asked me a favor." Hikari-hakase said. Rockman blinked twice in confusion.

"A-A favor?" Rockman repeated. Hikari-hakase nodded and turned to Roll.

"You see, Roll didn't actually asked me a favor. She wanted a favor. So she came to me and demanded to be given a dangerous weapon that can protect anyone from any harm. I tried to stop her with an arguement but I guess I lost from her tears." Hikari-hakase said. Rockman lowered his eyebrows and turned to Roll.

"She won by tears?" Rockman asked. Hikari-hakase nodded.

"I couldn't say no to her. I understood her feelings, how much she wanted to protect anyone but after three years of creating his weapon, she's turned into a "kind nightmare"." Hikari-hakase said.

"Oh." Rockman said, feeling helpless. Just then the blonde haired navi woke up, grabbing everyones attention from the loud yawn.

"Is the research done?" Roll asked. Rockman smiled weakly and walked towards to the blonde haired navi who was still inside the tube. He lifted the lid and placed his hand on her cheek. "H-Hi.." Roll said softly, still drowsy and weak.

"Roll-chan, do you feel kind of evil whenever you use your hammer?" Rockman asked. Roll gave him a confused expression.

"W-What do you mean? Of course not.. I just feel responsible and a hero that's all." Roll answered as she sat up. She then fell backwards with her eyes closed and went back to sleep.

"S-She fell asleep.." Norma said with an un-amused look. Rockman sweatdropped with a worried expression.

"This is quite unusual. Ever since she used the hammer, she always falls asleep. Well sometimes she would only fall asleep when she get's done cleaning the house after several hours." Rockman said.

"Forgot to mention that if she uses her hammer recklessly, her energy get's drained quickly." Hikari-hakase said.

"But she didn't use her hammer yet!" Rockman cried out.

"If.. though." Hikari-hakase corrected.

"Right." Rockman sighed in a slouch position. Norma giggled and patted his back.

"It's okay Rockman, we've got more "chores" to do." Norma added. Rockman raised his head at her with a tired expression.

"And what chore is that?" Rockman asked. Norma grinned and skipped towards to the table and lifted the lid of the box open and held up two shots in both of her hands.

"It's time give Roll her medicine so that she can easily relax her muscle whenever she uses her hammer to prevent serious injury." Hikari-hakase said and held up his wrist with a brown watch. "And it's the perfect time to do it so she wont feel any pain." Hikari-hakase added.

"How many does she need?.." Rockman asked. Norma's eyes flashed.

"Oh she'll be needing alot.." Norma said. Rockman sweatdropped in slight fear.

"T-That sounds painful." Rockman said.

"It wont hurt a bit and shouldn't take too long since we'll be giving her twelve injections." Hikari-hakase said.

"T-Twelve!" Rockman cried out and turned to Roll with a feared look. "A-Are you sure that she's not going to wake up!" Rockman asked.

"Stop your worrying! She is not going to wake up so either accept the fact of us injecting twelve or get injected instead because I think you really do need some injection in your damn system!" Norma shouted and held the shot against the blue navi's neck. Rockman sweated nervous and nodded slowly.

"I-I was just saying.." Rockman said. Norma glared at him and slid quickly away next to Hikari-hakase.

"You better.." Norma said, clinging herself to the professor. "Ok Hikari-hakase where to start?" Norma asked with a sweet smile. Hikari-hakase rubbed his chin and held up six shots in his arms.

"Well how about we inject two shots on her left thigh, two on the other, one on the left arm, and the last on the other." Hikari-hakase said. Norma nodded with a hum and held up six shots in her arms as well.

"Let's start injecting!"

After nine long hours of injection and the wait of the blonde haired navi's awakenning, Rockman and Roll thanked Hikari-hakase along with his assistant Norma of succeeding their job and walked back home without any problems except..

"Ow!" Roll cried out from the kitchen. The blue haired navi rushed downstairs in his pajamas with the toothbrush in his mouth to the kitchen and found the blonde haired navi on her knees, clenching onto her thighs.

"Roll-chan, what's wrong!" Rockman asked in a worried tone. Roll rubbed her eyes and gazed at her tan pants.

"My thighs hurt and my arms as well!" Roll cried out. Rockman sighed and kneeled beside her, pulling the toothbrush from his mouth.

"That's because Norma and Papa injected you with twelve shots." Rockman said. Roll gasped and felt a dark hole in her heart.

"T-They injected me?.. W-With what?" Roll asked in fear.

"They gave you a medicine that'll help soothe your muscles whenever you work really hard." Rockman said, not mentioning about the hammer part.

"Oh.." Roll nodded and glanced at her pants. "Ok I get it now! Now since I can work harder without no muscle pains, all I can do is just pray!" Roll added. Rockman sweatdropped.

"P-Pray?" Rockman repeated. Roll nodded and cupped her hands.

"Ah Kami-sama, please let my sore perish away as the new chapter begins. I Roll Sakurai, will become and work hard as a future housewife for my beloved fiance`." Roll said with a weak smile. Rockman scratched his cheeks with a light blush.

"What a speech." Rockman said. Roll giggled and turned to him.

"Don't you believe in Kami-sama?" Roll asked.

"Of course I do!" Rockman said.

"Doesn't sound like you do!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!~"

"Well let me prove to you that I do believe in Kami-sama!"

"And what prove is that?"

"Ehem, Ah Kami-sama, please let my sore perish away as the new chapter begins~!"

"Hey that's my line!"

"Hahaha! Wait Roll.. What are you doing with Death Hammer?..."

"Death Hammer!"

"Wait Roll you still need to- Waaahh!"

"Get back here!"

"This isn't right! She should've flinched by the pain unless... No way!..."

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_LFW: Hey Airi wanna tell the readers what Kami-sama means?_

_Airi: Sure Fishy-chan! Kami-sama in japanese means God!_

_LFW: Yep that's right! Isn't this awesome God? Even the japanese worship you!_

_Airi: Tehe!~_


	5. Subjects

_Dearness~ Chapter 5: Subjects_

_~Opening Theme~_

_Say I love you! x2_

_Mi misu masuka kawa kanai kimi nowa nai koe Sasai nakoto dare dai kimi shiri kimi kokoro_

_No koega omoi ga Irou ushi nai kewo Kito koi no dasuyo Kimi tonara_

_Kokoro ni daita Uruno suki madewa Omoe hoshi matsu Ustashi staru arika_

_Daisetsu na mono Itsumo no kunaku ta Mamoi tan kara Just Be With You Itsu Somebody_

_Say I love you! x2_

* * *

In Honolulu, Hawaii, there was a young newly-wedded couple, the Hikari's. Netto and Meiru stayed in a luxurious hotel and had been enjoying their second day and now today was their third.

"Netto, Netto, Netto!" The red haired girl shouted as she threw herself on the large king-sized bed in her night gown. Causing the brunette haired boy to jump in shock as the blanket covers slips off.

"What, what, what!" Netto asked, rubbing his eyes. Meiru's eyes flashed as her cheeks reddens, she then shoved the paper close to his face, showing a colorful picture of a large volcano and a group of young couples surrounding it.

"Netto we have to do this kind of activity!" Meiru shouted. Netto raised eyebrow and yawned.

"Why?" Netto asked. Meiru gasped in shock and puffed her cheeks.

"Because it's popular among young couples and we're one of them! Don't you want to do these kinds of adventurous stuff with your wife for once!" Meiru asked. Netto studied the paper and read the title.

"Volcano Camp.. Hey! Isn't that place popular among young couples!" Netto asked. Meiru sighed and folded the paper.

"Isn't that what I said?" Meiru asked. Netto sweatdropped and pulled the covers over his head.

"Sorry.. Anyways we can do it later.. I'm really tired." Netto said. Meiru puffed her cheeks and shoved the brunette haired boy off the bed. "Ow! Why'd you do that for?" Netto asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Because if we do it later we wont be able to do it at all because it's limited time only!" Meiru cried out.

"W-Wait if it's limited time only then what time is it and when does it starts?" Netto asked. Meiru bit her lip and unfolded the paper.

"Let's see it starts at noon and the time is.." Meiru turned her head at the gold clock and cried out. "11:47!"

"W-What!" Netto cried out in shock.

After getting ready and arriving late at the Volcano Camp, the two surprisingly waited in line to get approved.

"What time is it?" Meiru asked eagerly, waiting in line.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that we got here late." Netto said. Meiru sighed heavily and noticed that she and Netto were next.

"Hey Netto, we're next!" Meiru whispered, just then the guard closed the gate. Netto and Meiru jumped in surprised by the large sound of the gate closing.

"Hey what's the big idea!" Netto asked the guard who was wearing a brown uniform with many unique badges.

"Our population inside are full. Maybe you could be one of the lucky couples that gets to participate in Volcano Camp." The guard said. Netto and Meiru sighed heavily and turned their backs away. The guard felt bad and thought for a few seconds. "Well, maybe you two can try the amusement park together, I have two tickets that I haven't used yet so how about it?" The guard asked. Netto and Meiru turned to the guard with an eager expression.

"Really? You sure?" Netto asked.

"Yeah!" Meiru added. The guard nodded with a cheerful expression.

"Of course, I have no use of them." The guard said and gave Netto and Meiru a ticket. "Hope you two have fun on your date."

"We will!" Netto and Meiru exclaimed.

* * *

In Akihara, Japan, it is dawn.. The sun setted shortly from the sky that is filling up with darkness. The rain began pouring hard in extreme rush and the thunder began roaring in rampage. There at the Hikari Residence was Rockman and Roll who had visitors that came over before the storm occured. But.. Who were the visitors?

"Roll! Your microvave isn't working!" The orange haired girl cried out. The lights inside the house began flickering on and off. The blonde haired navi starred up into the ceiling with a confused expression and turned to the orange haired navi, seeing her shadow from the darkness.

"I guess the electricity is out." Roll said. Rockman nodded, he was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed.

"Aww! Great, since we have a terrible storm, how are Blues and I going to head home?" Ring asked. Roll rubbed her chin in thought and turned to Rockman with a grin. The blue haired navi raised in eyebrow, since it's so dark he couldn't find any hints about the blonde haired navi's face expression.

"Maybe you two can stay a night here!" Roll added. Ring gasped in excitement and quickly find her way to the living room.

"That's terrific! Alright it's settled! Blues, we're staying a night here!" Ring said. The silver haired navi groaned and pressed his face against the pillow on the couch.

"That's wonderful.." Blues mumbled. Ring pouted and carefully sat on the couch next to a navi and wrapped her arms around his shoulder.

"Aww come on Blues, it'll be fun.." Ring said.

"Ring.. I'm not Blues." The blue haired navi called out. Ring blushed heavily and quickly hopped off the couch with a laugh.

"Haha!.. I-I knew that! But did you catch that Blues?" Ring asked.

"Yeah." Blues nodded. Ring smiled and sat next to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Anyways how about we talk about what we've been doing lately for the past few years, weeks, and months?" Roll asked, carrying a small block of candle with the fire litted. She set it down on the coffee table and sat next to Rockman.

"Blues and I got married!" Ring added.

"We know that Ring, your wedding was quite long." Rockman said.

"That's because Enzan and Mary were getting married as well too." Roll added.

"It was wonderful! If I ever have a daughter then I'd name her Eri!" Ring exclaimed with a blush.

"Eri? What about Rhythm?" Blues asked. Ring gave him a death glare with her arms crossed.

"Hmpph! You wish, Eri is going to be our daughter's name and that's final!" Ring shouted. Blues chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh ok." Blues said. Rockman and Roll looked at each other with a nod.

"Well you do know that you two are made out of data." Roll said. Blues and Ring made a funny expression and sighed heavily.

"You're right, I guess we'll never live like humans.." Ring sighed and gazed at the fire. Roll lowered her eyebrows with a slight grin.

"Yes you can." Roll added. Ring and Blues turned their heads at the blonde haired navi. Roll turned to Rockman and nudged his arm. "Right Rockman?" Roll asked, raising an eyebrow. The blue haired navi nodded and turned to Blues.

"Papa can make both of you humans." Rockman said.

"Oh?.." Ring shooked as if she was scared. Blues wrapped his arms around her shoulders as goosebumps began forming on his arms. Rockman scratched his cheeks, trying to think of another word.

"Well, half but it'll do for sure." The blue haired navi added. Blues and Ring looked at each other and smiled with relief.

"That's wonderful." Ring sighed. Roll smiled and yawned. Ring turned her head at the blonde haired navi with a funny smile. "Don't tell me that you're tired."

"Am not.." Roll rubbed her eyes and clenched tightly on her hammer. Ring glanced her red eyes at it and raised an eyebrow.

"W-Why are you holding a hammer?" Ring asked. Roll openned her eyes and gazed down at the hammer.

"Oh? Because this is my new weapon that Hikari-hakase made for me." Roll answered.

"Ohh! That's so cool! Wait, isn't that just an ordinary hammer though?" Ring asked. Rockman facepalmed as the blonde haired navi grinned.

"Nope! Watch this!" The hammer began to transform, Ring and Blues began to awe in amusement.

"Amazing!" Ring clapped in excitement.

"What the hell did that thing just do?" Blues cried out, pointing directly at the hammer. Roll laughed and snuggled the head of the hammer.

"It transformed! See?" Roll then held the hammer's head under the silver haired navi's chin. Blues sweated nervously and starred down at the face of the hammer.

"That's the weirdest looking face I've ever seen.." Rockman then quickly panicked as he grab a hold of Roll's right arm that was holding the hammer. The face of the hammer changed, showing that it's now angry. Roll on the other hand was angry as well.

"That's not good.." Ring said. Blues nodded.

"Weirdest looking face! I'll show you!" The blonde haired navi began squirming, ready to strike her victim, but Rockman was holding her back to prevent any injuries on Blues.

"C-Calm down Roll-chan!" Rockman cried out.

"Usually she takes it as a joke but why is she so angry!" Ring cried out in fear.

"Long story!.." Rockman said. Just then the lights began to flicker and everyone stopped at their movements.

"The electricity is back." Blues said.

"Oh wow." Ring hummed and starred up into the ceiling.

"Hey now you guys can go back home!" Roll added as she releases herself from Rockman's arms. Blues and Ring starred at her with their arms crossed. "If you want too.." Roll laughed nervously.

"That's okay, I guess we'll go tomorrow." Blues said with a smile. Ring smiled as well and nudged his arm.

"Looks like someone has the same mind as me!" Ring added. Blues rubbed his arm and chuckled.

"Sure I do, not. I'm just too lazy to leave that's all." Blues said.

"Don't lie Blues." Rockman said.

"What? It's the truth!" Blues exclaimed.

"Who's up for random chatting!" Roll said. Ring shot her arms up in the air.

"Me! Say Roll if you and Rockman had a daughter who would you name her?" Ring asked. Roll's face turned beat red.

"Well.." Roll rested her chin on the palm of her hands and turned her back away. _"What a weird question!.." _Roll thought to herself.

"Ring.." Blues sweatdropped.

"What? I just wanna know!" Ring said.

"But still! That's so weird though!" Blues exclaimed.

"Ok fine. If you and Rockman had a son, what would you name him?" Ring asked. The blonde haired navi snatched her hammer and began swinging it without aim. Ring then ducked behind the coffee table, Blues covered his head with the pillow, and Rockman threw himself on the floor covering his head with his bare hands.

"That's so embarrassing!~" Roll cried out with her cheeks red as cherries.

"Roll-chan, please stop!" Rockman cried out.

"This is what happens when you ask weird questions!" Blues shouted. Ring sweatdropped with a nervous smile.

"I'm sorry!"

After an hour later, trying to calm Roll down, the four rested on the couch in exhaust and starred up into the ceiling..

"You honestly need to put her in a cage or something." Ring said.

"I said I'm sorry!" Roll cried out, feeling bad.

"Anyways, mind telling us the story about Roll's hammer and her attitude?" Blues asked. Rockman nodded and glanced down at his lap.

"It all started about two days ago when she recieved her hammer from Papa after we arrived home from Choina. Since the next morning the day after that, she's began to show a few hints of the difference of her attitude." Rockman said.

"Wait, you mean.. You ditched the wedding just to go to Choina?" Ring asked. Rockman and Roll nodded.

"Yes." Roll said.

"What the hell! You can't leave a wedding without cake!" Ring exclaimed. Roll facepalmed.

"Well why don't you tell that to Meiru-chan and Netto-san? They were the ones who came up with the ditching.. We also didn't see that coming you know." Roll said. Rockman sweatdropped and continued where he left off.

"Anyways.. Then the next day, Roll-chan had an appoitment that no one didn't tell me and was checked up in the Sci lab to get more information and a cure for her "illness". But it seems that there isn't any cure for now for Roll's attitude and physical strength that's been dangerously kept inside." Rockman said.

"I'm so sorry." Ring said, turning to Roll.

"There's nothing wrong though, I feel fine and besides it's my fault anyways because I just want to protect everyone." Roll said.

"But still Roll, it's so dangerous.." Ring frowned.

"It's okay, so 'kay." Roll smiled weakly.

"You better be okay!" Ring said.

"About the daughter and son subject, are you two going to Papa's lab to get the shots that makes you half human?" Rockman asked.

"I guess so, what do you think Ring?" Blues asked. Ring nodded. "Guess that's a yes then."

"Awesome! Now you two can have your baby!" Roll cried out.

"We're not that far yet missy!" Ring shouted with a heavy blush.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

_LFW: Sorry for late update, homeworks been coming in the way.._

_Airi: Sigh, I hate homework._

_LFW: Grr! Also I think it's kinda funny that my teacher is getting married to my friend's sister._

_Airi: Wasn't their wedding today?_

_LFW: You're right!_

_Airi: Coolio.. By the way, who did you dress up as on Celeberty day?_

_LFW: Saori Sakura! So awesome! I wore a dress, curled my hair except my bangs and tied it into a twin tail! Looks like I have drill hair! X3_

_Airi: So cute!_

_LFW: Yes! It's full of awesomeness._

_Airi: You should upload the photo of you as Saori-san._

_LFW: Naahh..._

_Airi: Why not?_

_LFW: Because.._

_Airi: Oh, ok. How's you and your lover._

_LFW: We're not together. :( He so weird! He kept on telling me that he wants to become a body builder._

_Airi: Awkward.._

_LFW: I know! So weird!_

_Airi: But are you still going to dance with him at the Fall dance?_

_LFW: *blush* Maybe.. So embarrassing!_

_Airi: No it's not! You need to express yourself more to him._

_LFW: But what if he doesn't like me much since that damn rival of mine keeps on interfering! Grr!_

_Airi: Man watching and hearing about your life just makes me picture of an anime.. Is your life like an anime?.._

_LFW: Sorta except with no fighting, violence, and weird ETC._

_Airi: Ohh.. Then what does it contain then?_

_LFW: Perverted stuff, drama, romance, comedy, and- waiit a minute.. Why do you need to know?..._

_Airi: ...Because.._

_LFW: Because why?_

_Airi: ...Uhh well.. Oh look at the time! I better start writing a new story for my fanfiction! Hehe, see ya later in the next chapter! *runs off*_

_LFW: Come back here! *chases Airi*_


	6. Death Hamer Privileges

_Dearness~ Chapter 6: Death Hammer Privileges_

_~Opening Theme~_

_Say I love you! x2_

_Mi misu masuka kawa kanai kimi nowa nai koe Sasai nakoto dare dai kimi shiri kimi kokoro_

_No koega omoi ga Irou ushi nai kewo Kito koi no dasuyo Kimi tonara_

_Kokoro ni daita Uruno suki madewa Omoe hoshi matsu Ustashi staru arika_

_Daisetsu na mono Itsumo no kunaku ta Mamoi tan kara Just Be With You Itsu Somebody_

_Say I love you! x2_

* * *

_Rockman's Side of the Story:_

_After the next day when Ring and Blues left to the Sci lab, I kinda felt like it wasn't me and Roll-chan who became half humans yet it's sorta unique though. I hope Medi and the others are able to become half humans like Roll-chan and I, same as for Ring and Blues. Right now days and weeks has past and Netto-kun and Meiru-chan had not came back from Hawaii, or their Honeymoon, of course. Sigh, I just wish that Roll-chan would at least remain calm for a day or two without using her Death Hammer for weird reasonings.. She would use her Death Hammer if I say something that makes her mad, getting mad at her, not giving her any attention, and many other sorts of things. But for now, I still have to keep an eye on her just in case something happens to her when using her brutal weapon.. Death Hammer._

It was the 2nd day of October. The orange leaves were falling, the wind was blowing, and the sun was shining. At the Hikari Residence was the two net navis that belonged to the wedded couple. Rockman and Roll were at home, slightly fighting, but not to mention that there were visitors. Leon and Kururu were sitting at the kitchen table, drinking tea, watching the two net navis fight, well not sorta fighting though.. Rockman was being chased by Roll, who was swinging her hammer non-stop at him.

"Rockman, get back here!" The blonde haired navi shouted out. Leon and Kururu looked at each other and sweatdropped.

"I-Is this how couples get along?" Kururu asked, turning to her husband. Leon nodded sideways and looked back at Roll.

"No.. But sometimes if a couple get's in a fight, they love each other more." Leon said with a nod. Kururu nodded as well and took a sip of her tea.

"Ok, then does a girl usually swings her hammer non-stop at her fiance`?.." Kururu asked, glancing her eyes at the hammer. Leon rubbed his chin and hummed.

"W-Well.." Leon laughed nervously and watched the blue haired navi running towards to the kitchen. Roll then swung her hammer at Kururu, striking her on the right shoulder, leaving her flying towards to the staircase. "K-Kururu!" Leon cried out, running towards to the pink haired navi.

"O-Ow.. It really hurts..." Kururu moaned with a slight whine. Leon held her up and gently rested her head on his lap.

"Hey Rockman, you really need to take control of your fiance`, look what she did to my wife!" Leon cried out in a worried tone.

"Leooon, my shoulder huuurts.." Kururu whined and began to sob. Leon sweatdropped and rubbed her right shoulder. Rockman hid under the kitchen table and turned his head quickly at Kururu.

"Sorry Kururu-san!" Rockman apoligized quickly and turned to Roll who was recklessly smashing the objects in the house. "Stop it Roll-chan!" Roll turned her head and glared at the blue haired navi.

"There you are!" Roll then smashed the hammer straight down on the table before the blue haired navi got caught. Rockman rolled out of the table and watched the hammer smashing it into pieces.

"S-She's insane!" Leon cried out. Rockman ran to the door and turned the knob.

"Hurry and get out!" Rockman shouted. Leon nodded and lifted Kururu in his arms and ran out the door.

"I-It's nice visiting you!" Leon added. Rockman sighed and turned to Roll who got her hammer caught in the floor. He then quietly snuck up behind her and grab a hold of her arms and began tugging the hammer out. In a few seconds the hammer was out, being held straight into the air in Roll's hand.

"Alright.." Roll grinded her teeth but before she began to swing it, the blue haired navi snatched it from her. Roll gasped and turned her back at him. Rockman had the hammer in his left hand and he gave her a serious expression. "D-Death Hammer?" Roll called out in confusion.

"No more." Rockman spoked. Tears began filling in Roll's eyes. "I'll be carrying this around with me until you learn how to control your temper and strength with this weapon." Rockman said. Roll then grinded her teeth and ran out to the door as leftover tears began flying in the air.

"Rockman you dummy!" The blonde haired navi shouted, leaving the room in complete silence. Rockman watched her run off and sighed.

"R-Roll-chan.." Rockman glanced his green eyes at the hammer and studied it. "I didn't know that she'd be this upset." He then glanced down at the hammer that was being held in his left hand with a relax expression and sighed once more.

"Maybe I should go look for her."

_At the Sci Lab:_

"Hikari-hakase!~" The silver haired navi called out, running to the brunette haired man. Hikari-hakase turned his head and grinned as Norma came running towards him.

"Yes Norma?" Hikari-hakase replied. Norma smiled and played with her fingers.

"I've been working hard recently so I was wondering if I deserve a break.." Norma answered. Hikari-hakase starred up into the ceiling and thought about it. After a few seconds he finally spoke.

"I guess so, for how long?" Hikari-hakase asked. Norma hummed and turned to the door.

"About 30 minutes.." Norma answered. Hikari-hakase laughed nervously and scratched his chin.

"Oh, ok.." Hikari-hakase nodded slowly and watched the silver haired girl skip out the door.

"Alright Norma, let's skip to the park!~" Norma giggled as she continues to skip. She skipped around town, neighborhoods, and streets, and to the park. After arriving at the park she found a body shaped shadow near the tree and found the blonde haired navi sitting on the branch of the tree crying.

"Hey Roll!" Norma waved at the blonde haired navi. Roll stopped crying and quickly rubbed the tears from her eyes. Norma lowered her eyebrows and gave her a worried expression. "Say, why are you crying?" Norma asked. Roll puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms.

"I-It's non of your business." Roll huffed. Norma crossed her arms and tilted her head.

"Oh really?.." The silver haired navi sighed and glanced her eye at the medium sized rock that was a size of a bucket. She then picked it up with one hand and aimed it at Roll who was cut off guard.

"Sigh, I can't believe he took away my- OW!" The blonde haired navi then fell backwards off the branch of the tree and landed headfirst in the bushes.

"Oh no.." Norma sweatdropped as she bit her lip and quickly ran towards to Roll who had her head stuck in the bushes. Norma then grabbed a hold of her legs and began tugging her out of the bushes. After a few seconds Roll was finally released and stood in an exhausted position next to Norma.

"Sorry.." The silver haired navi apoligized, feeling bad. Roll clenched her fist and nearly threw a fit until she realized that she was missing something.

"That's right.. I forgot.." Roll glanced down at her fist and fell on her knees. "Rockman took away my hammer.." Roll said quietly. Norma raised an eyebrow and kneeled next to the blonde haired navi.

"What's wrong Roll?" Norma asked. Roll sighed and bit her lip.

"N-Nothing.." Roll said weakly, feeling a bit tired.

"Are you sure?" Norma asked again. Roll nodded sideways.

"Umm well.. I have a question." Roll said. Norma smiled and tilted her head.

"What is it? You can always ask me." Norma said. Roll blushed heavily and looked down at her lap.

"Well, what would you do if your fiance` took away something important from you?" Roll asked. Norma starred up into the sky and hummed.

"If that happened to me, I'd go up to him and take my item away and beat the crap out of him to teach him a damn lesson." Norma answered. Roll blinked twice and turned to Norma.

"O-Oh?" Roll became speechless. Norma nodded and turned to Roll with a smile.

"Yep, does that answer your silly question?" Norma asked. Roll nodded with a hum and stood up, nearly losing her balance. Norma raised an eyebrow and helped the blonde haired navi keeping her balance. "Hey are you okay?" Norma asked in a worried tone.

"I-I'm fine." Roll said with a weak grin. _"Damn it, without my Death Hammer, my strength has been drained and decreased.. I have to hurry and get it back.." _Roll thought and walked away. Norma bit her lip and crossed her arms in a worried tone.

"I'm worried about that girl.." Norma sighed with a shrug and walked off.

_Meanwhile at the Sci Lab.._

"And that's why you shouldn't have taken her hammer away." Hikari-hakase said. Rockman glanced down at the hammer that was on his lap.

"I-I never knew that though, I thought that Roll-chan would lose her strength only due to the recklessness of using the hammer." Rockman said. Hikari-hakase nodded sideways with a hum.

"No.. You need to go back home and apologize to her and give back her hammer before anything goes wrong." Hikari-hakase said.

"But what if she hasn't come home yet?" Rockman asked and thought again. _"And besides, I'm worried about her not coming back.."_

"Don't worry, I'm sure that she's home." Hikari-hakase grinned. Rockman sighed and stood up.

"Ok then, I'll be going." Rockman said and left, leaving nothing but the sound of his footsteps. Hikari-hakase took a deep breath and turned to the silver haired navi who was leaning against the wall.

"She's home alright.." Norma said with a smile.

After arriving home in a few minutes, the blue haired navi stepped inside the house, closed the door and walked upstairs, finding the blonde haired navi on her knees in an exhausted slouch position in the bedroom in front of the window. Her face was all pale and she was starring at the floor emotionless. Rockman took a deep breath, walked, and kneeled in front of her, holding the hammer in his left hand.

"Roll-chan, there you are." Rockman said, holding the hammer in front of Roll's bangs. No reply. "U-Uh.. I'm sorry for taking your Death Hammer away, I never knew that your strength would be absorbed. Roll nodded sideways slowly.

"No.. that's okay." Roll said weakly, still starring at the ground. Rockman smiled and set the hammer down on the floor in front of Roll with his hand on it. Roll bit her lip and spoked again. "But can I have my hammer back?.." Rockman nodded sideways.

"No, not yet. I want to ask if Roll-chan forgives me." Rockman said. Roll glanced at the hammer, not paying attention.

"Yeah-yeah.. Now hurry up and hand over the damn thing." Roll said clearly. Rockman tilted his head and gave her a confused expression. Roll sweatdropped and quickly corrected. "O-Oh I mean.. Yes.. Yes I forgive you.."

"Thanks Roll-chan, and do you mind If I make a clear statement about your-" Just then the blonde haired navi doved towards the hammer and snatched it from the blue haired navi. Roll then raised the hammer in the air and did a quick pose.

"R-Roll-chan?.." Rockman called her name and turned to her. Roll turned to him and held up her hammer and began walking towards to him with a serious expression. Rockman sweatdropped and backed away slowly. "Roll-chan, are you still mad at me?"

"Maybe..~" Roll replied. Rockman laughed nervously and continued backing away.

"O-Oh I see.. I-I thought you forgave me.."

"I do forgive you, it's just that.."

"It's just what?'

"It's just that.."

"It's just what.."

"It's just that I feel so great I want to test out my strength again after having back Death Hammer!"

"No wait Roll-chan, please don't test it on me! Wait Roll-chan!"

"Death Hammer!~"

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_LFW: Leon and Kururu made an appearance!_

_Airi: Yay!_

_LFW: Woohoo, will Roll ever recover from her "illness" same as for Kururu who has a shoulder injury!_

_Airi: Find out!_

_LFW: Yeah.. You got carried away now didn't you?_

_Airi: Nope! I'm just so excited that Leon and Kururu came back, same as for Blues and Ring!_

_LFW: Yeah!_


	7. Expressions

_Dearness~ Chapter 7: Expressions_

_~Opening Theme~_

_Say I love you! x2_

_Mi misu masuka kawa kanai kimi nowa nai koe Sasai nakoto dare dai kimi shiri kimi kokoro_

_No koega omoi ga Irou ushi nai kewo Kito koi no dasuyo Kimi tonara_

_Kokoro ni daita Uruno suki madewa Omoe hoshi matsu Ustashi staru arika_

_Daisetsu na mono Itsumo no kunaku ta Mamoi tan kara Just Be With You Itsu Somebody_

_Say I love you! x2_

* * *

_The next morning..._

"Don't forget your lunch!" The blonde haired navi called out from the kitchen. Rockman grinned and walked towards to Roll who was holding his lunch that was placed in a small black box.

"Thanks Roll-chan." Rockman took the box from Roll's hands and walked towards to the door.

"I'll be waiting for you!" Roll called out again with a sunny smile. Rockman nodded and walked out, leaving the door open. Roll sighed and closed the door and took a deep breath. "Alright, let's start cleaning.." The blonde haired navi held up her hammer and glanced at it.

"W-Well maybe without Death Hammer this time.." Roll said again and placed the hammer on the counter and began cleaning. She mopped the floors, stairs, dusted the dusty areas, did laundry, folded clothes and blanket covers, washed the dishes, and vacummed the furnitures. After all that chores she's done lasted a few hours, leaving her exhausted. Roll sat on the couch and lounged, wondering what to do after the long hours of cleaning.

"I wonder what I should do.. Usually I nap, maybe I should go visit Kururu and apoligize to her after hurting her shoulder." Roll said. Just then the doorbell rang.

**_Ding~ Dong~_**

"Coming!" The blonde haired navi called out, she ran to the door quickly and turned the knob and saw the pink haired navi who had her right shoulder wrapped in bandages. Roll's eyes widenned as she study the injury. "K-Kururu!" Roll cried out and wrapped her arms around her back. Kururu blinked twice and relaxed her face expression.

"Hi there Roll." Kururu spoked weakly. Roll released herself and gazed at Kururu with a worried expression.

"I'm sorry of what happened yesterday.. I couldn't control myself." Roll said. Kururu giggled and stepped inside, taking her shoes off with her feet. Roll watched the pink haired navi taking a seat on the couch, relaxing. Roll walked and sat next to her as well.

"Well, what brings you here?" Roll asked. Kururu turned her head at her and nodded sideways with a smile.

"I just wanted to visit you, that's all. I don't have anyone to keep me company since Billy and Mashiro are out working, same as for Leon." Kururu said. Roll smiled weakly and glanced her eye at the shoulder injury again. Kururu blinked twice and looked down at her right shoulder.

"Are you still thinking about my injury?" Kururu asked. Roll nodded with a hum. Kururu blushed lightly. "You're so sweet but it's no big deal though." Kururu said again. Roll sighed and rested her elbows on her lap and her chin on the palm of her hand.

"It's my fault, everythings my fault, I'm always destroying stuff and injurying people, especially Rockman. I honestly didn't mean to hurt you, and the truth is that whenever I go beserk I don't feel like myself anymore. It's like my body is taking control by itself." Roll said. Kururu lowered her eyebrows and starred up into the ceiling in thought.

"Oh.. I'm sorry, but to tell you the truth I do know that you are sick I believe, am I right?" Kururu asked. Roll nodded. Kururu smiled and turned to Roll. "Maybe I can help you." This caught Roll's attention. She turned to Kururu who was smiling at her and gave her an eager expression.

"R-Really? You think that you can really help me?" Roll asked eagerly. Kururu nodded and slipped out a small green pouch from her dress pocket.

"Mhmm, just take one pill and we'll begin the medication." Kururu said as she gave the blonde haired navi a large brown pill. Roll starred at the pill and put it in her mouth and swallowed. Kururu laughed lightly and grab a hold of Roll's hands. "Alright lets begin."

"Ok." Roll nodded.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions and I need you to close your eyes as well." Kururu said. Roll nodded and closed her eyes. "Alright, do you love Rockman very much?" Kururu asked.

"Yes, of course I do! I love him more than anything." Roll said. Kururu hummed with a slight nod.

"I see, but everytime you swing your hammer at him, how does it make you feel towards him?" Kururu asked.

"Well.. The truth is that I couldn't tell that I do because whenever I lose my temper, I don't see anything at all and also it's like my body completely shut down." Roll said.

"Oh.." Kururu hummed and went on. "Well then. It seems that you need to try to lay off using that hammer of yours. If you continue using it everyday, you will be in serious trouble." Kururu said. Roll sweated nervously in fear.

"You mean I might die?" Roll asked as she opens her eyes. Kururu nodded. Roll shooked nervously with a nod. "O-Ok then.."

"But I do know the cure than just a pill that you took to soothe your feelings." Kururu said with a smile. Roll turned to her and tilted her head in wonder.

"What is it?" Roll asked. Kururu's cheeks became rosy as she began to sweat.

"Well.." Kururu raised her head next to Roll's ear emblem and whispered. After a few seconds the blonde haired navi cried out in shock.

"EHHH!"

After a few hours later, Rockman came home, surprisingly not recieving any harm from Roll. It was dawn and the two showered, got dressed, and spended lonely times together downstairs in the livingroom on the couch with one candle litted on the middle of the coffee table. Rockman had his right arm wrapped around Roll's shoulders, leaning his head against hers. The two smiled at the small fire happily.

"Isn't this nice?" Rockman asked. Roll nodded slowly.

"So tomorrow Netto and Meiru-chan are coming back home?" Roll asked.

"Yeah, they should be here first thing in the morning." Rockman said. Roll hummed lightly and closed her eyes, remembering the conversation she had with Kururu.

_Shuushuu.._

_"The cure is that you have to give lots of love and kindness to the person you truly love!" Kururu exclaimed. Roll blushed as red as cherries._

_"T-Then that means I have to act all sweet and stuff?" Roll asked. Kururu nodded._

_"Well of course! Is there a problem with that?" Kururu asked. Roll nodded sideways._

_"N-No of course not! I'd love to do that but it's just that.." Roll studdered and blushed even more. Kururu tilted her head in wonder._

_"It's just what?" Kururu asked. Roll wiped her forehead and spoked._

_"It's just that I have to give him alot of affections and too much might bother him.." Roll said. Kururu nodded sideways with a hum._

_"No-no! Trust me! Alot of affections will definately help you fight the scary side of you!" Kururu exclaimed. Roll blinked twice and was no longer embarrassed._

_"You really think so?" Roll asked. Kururu nodded with a positive hum. Roll smiled lightly with an eager expression. "I-I hope it works!"_

_Shuushuu..._

"Roll-chan?" The blue haired navi called the blonde haired navi's name. Roll openned her eyes slowly and looked up at him with a weak smile.

"Sorry I was just tired, that's all." Roll said as she straightened her position in his arms.

"Oh well, I don't mind if you fall asleep in my arms." Rockman said. Roll blushed lightly and smiled.

"That's sweet but I'm not tired anymore now.." Roll said again. She then turned to him and gave him a surprising gentle kiss on the lips. Rockman made a quick shock expression by the blonde haired navi's action. After a few seconds Roll released her lips from the blue haired navi, leaving him speechless. Roll starred at him giving him a friendly-confused look.

"What's wrong Rockman?" Roll asked. Rockman shooked his head sideways and looked at her.

"I'm just shocked." Rockman said. Roll blinked twice and gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean? Don't tell me that you're not used to kissing me, are you?" Roll asked again, feeling down. Rockman blushed lightly and turned his head away in embarrassment.

"Well, I'm just not used to kissing you for more than 3 seconds.." Rockman added, feeling stupid. He turned his head at Roll who had a depressed expression.

"Ohh.." Roll sighed. After a few seconds an idea popped in her mind. Roll looked at the blue haired navi and grinned. "But do you want to try again just to make sure you're used to it?" Roll asked.

"S-Sure.." Rockman studdered. Roll closed her eyes and gave him a kiss on the lips. After a few seconds they stopped kissing and looked at each other.

"How's that?" Roll asked. Rockman blushed heavilly and scratched his cheeks.

"Still not used to it." Rockman said.

"You're making this difficult!" Roll huffed and crossed her arms.

"Sorry." Rockman sighed. Roll nodded sideways.

"We can still try again." Roll added. Rockman looked at her with a curious expression.

"But why do you want to kiss me so badly?" Rockman asked. Roll blushed lightly and looked at him. Roll sighed and relaxed her face expression.

"Because I want to express how much I love you no matter how many times I tried killing you." Roll answered as she wraps her arms around his shoulders. Rockman looked down at her and placed both of his hands on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry for asking such a stupid question.." The blue haired navi apoligized deeply. Roll nodded sideways with a sigh filled with exhaust.

"It doesn't bother me. Now kiss me." Roll said as she pushes her lips against his.

_The two kissed passionately as the fire slowly dies out._

It was 6 in the morning, the sun was rising slowly, brighting up the room inside the house. The two navis fell asleep on the couch together, Roll was lying flat on her back with Rockman resting on her chest comfortably in deep rest with a heavy blanket cover on top of the two. After a few minutes later the blonde haired navi was the first to awaken. She openned her eyes slowly, and began rubbing them as she glanced around the room. She sighed heavilly and noticed how heavy the weight on her chest was pressuring and tilted her chin down, finding the blue haired navi snoozing.

"H-He looks comfortable." Roll said with a yawn and stretched her arms, accidentally smacking her fist on Rockman's head. The blue haired navi woke up from the slight pain and looked at Roll with a tired expression. "Sorry." Roll said. Rockman closed his eyes with a slight hum.

"Your chest is soft." Rockman said. Roll sweatdropped and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Yeah-yeah, don't get too carried away, I'm only letting you do this once." Roll said and continued where she left off. "But how did we end up like this?.." Roll asked.

"Well.." Rockman remained silent. Roll blushed immediately.

"W-Wait don't tell me that we just-"

"Last night all we did was kiss and then you passed out, falling backwards while clinging onto me, causing myself to end up using your chest as a pillow." Rockman answered.

"Oh, but how did we get the blanket on ourselves?" Roll asked. Rockman sweatdropped and hummed nervously.

"Well.." Rockman looked at Roll, whose eyes widenned. She then pushed him off her chest and threw her hammer at him. "You pervert! You used my chest as a pillow on purpose now did you!" Roll shouted. Rockman ducked his head before the hammer strucked him. He turned his head back and saw the hammer having it's head stuck into the wall.

"R-Roll-chan, you're going to destroy the house!" Rockman cried out. Before Roll threw a brutal fit the doorbell rang..

_**Ding~ Dong~**_

"Huh?" The two turned their heads at the door.

"Who could that be?" Roll asked.

"I think we know what the answer is." Rockman said.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_LFW: Alright I am so pumped up!_

_Airi: For what?_

_LFW: Next month is the School Fall Dance! So PUMPED up!_

_Airi: Ahh, the school dance. I remember when I had my first kiss there._

_LFW: Ohh, that sounds.. Romantic._

_Airi: Yesh!_

_LFW: I hope I dance with "you know who" again.. Because he's so kawaii._

_Airi: KAWAII!_


	8. Stargazing

_Dearness~ Chapter 8: Stargazing_

_~Opening Theme~_

_Say I love you! x2_

_Mi misu masuka kawa kanai kimi nowa nai koe Sasai nakoto dare dai kimi shiri kimi kokoro_

_No koega omoi ga Irou ushi nai kewo Kito koi no dasuyo Kimi tonara_

_Kokoro ni daita Uruno suki madewa Omoe hoshi matsu Ustashi staru arika_

_Daisetsu na mono Itsumo no kunaku ta Mamoi tan kara Just Be With You Itsu Somebody_

_Say I love you! x2_

* * *

The door creaked open, revealing a brunette haired boy and a red haired girl holding hands while carrying their luggage.

"We're home!" Meiru called out. Roll happily ran towards to her operator and tackled her along with Netto, leaving the three falling backwards on the staircase.

"Ow!" Netto cried out, rubbing his head. Rockman sweatdropped and hurried to check on the three's conditions.

"Are you three okay?" Rockman asked. Netto nodded with a hum and helped Meiru get back on her feet.

"That was dangerous Roll, don't do that again.." Meiru said. Roll giggled and blushed.

"Sorry, I got too excited. You guys were gone for so long.." Roll said. Meiru sighed and turned to Rockman.

"So, did you take care of Roll?" Meiru asked. Rockman nodded.

"Well I had to take care of him as well!" Roll shouted, stomping inside the house. Netto, Meiru, and Rockman watched the blonde haired navi pulling a hammer from the wall.

"Why is a hammer stucked to a wall?" Netto asked. Rockman quickly ran inside.

"Oh no!" Rockman cried out and tugged onto Roll's waist. _"If she gets a hold of this, we're all dead!" _Rockman thought and pulled with all of his might. The hammer was finally pulled out, leaving a large dent in the wall. Roll glanced at the hammer with a smile and frowned after a few seconds.

"It's not worth it.." Roll thought. Just then the hammer was taken from her hands. She turned around and saw that the red haired girl was carrying the hammer with her bare left hand.

"How did a hammer got stuck in the wall?" Meiru asked as she studies the hammer. Roll sweatdropped and starred at Meiru.

"Y-You were able to hold it with one hand?..." Roll asked in surprise. Rockman's jaws openned wide as he sweated nervously.

"I can't even hold that with one hand!.." Rockman cried out. Netto then snatched the hammer from Meiru. After a few seconds he dropped the hammer in surprised and glanced at it in shock.

"Why did you drop it!" Roll cried out as she quickly lift the hammer on her lap. Netto panted in exhaust and fell on his knees beside her.

"How much does that thing weigh?.." Netto asked. Meiru gave him a confused look and kneeled beside Roll as well.

"Netto, you weren't able to lift it? It was surely light to me." Meiru said. Netto rubbed his chin.

"Yeah.." Netto nodded. Meiru glanced at the hammer and looked at Roll.

"Strange, only me and Roll can carry it." Meiru said. Roll sweatdropped and hummed nervously.

"Oh I didn't know! Ehe.. _(I guess the hammer can choose two masters..)_"Roll laughed and slipped her hammer behind her back and fixed her posture. Meiru raised an eyebrow and turned to Rockman who was standing in shock.

"What's wrong, Rockman?" Meiru asked. Rockman nodded sideways and turned to Meiru with a grin.

"Oh nothing.. _(I'm still in deep shock..)_" Rockman thought and frowned with a jealous expression.

"Well I'll be putting my clothes away, you should too Netto." Meiru said as she continues to walk up the steps. Netto nodded and walked up as well with his. Rockman and Roll blinked twice and looked at each other.

"Since they're here, what should we do?" Roll asked. Rockman crossed his arms and hummed.

"How about we just spend time together and talk about how their Honeymoon went." Rockman said. Roll blushed lightly and played with her fingers.

"Including the part when they probably had-"

"No way!" Rockman shouted out. His face was bright red, so was Roll's.

"Oh ok, let's leave that one out." Roll said. Rockman nodded and ducked his head in his knees.

After a few seconds, Netto and Meiru came downstairs. They both sat on the couch as Rockman and Roll joined them as well.

"So how was your Honeymoon?" Roll asked. Meiru smiled and tucked her knees inside while wrapping her arms around it.

"It was lovely and romantic." Meiru said. Roll smiled and twirled her bangs.

"That's wonderful." Roll said.

"After few weeks of spending time together alone, Meiru-chan and I had build a fond relationship." Netto said, wrapping his arms around the red haired girl's shoulders.

"How fond?" Roll asked.

"So." Meiru said. Rockman and Roll looked at each other and blushed lightly.

"Oh.. _(I wish Rockman/Roll-chan and I would probably done the same thing too..)_" The two navis thought while looking down at their lap with a jealous expression. Netto and Meiru looked at the two with a suspicious look.

"What's wrong Roll?" Meiru asked. Roll blinked twice, and looked at Meiru with a nervous grin.

"Oh no nothing." Roll said. Meiru tilted her head.

"You sure?" Meiru asked. Roll nodded with a hum. "Oh, ok."

A few hours later, it was slightly close to daylights savings time, the sun was setting and the weather was at perfect breeze. Inside the bathroom, the red haired girl and her navi were bathing together, and talking. About what?..

"Wow, it's nice to bathe again.." Roll said, sitting in the large bath tub with a folded white towel on her head. Meiru raised an eyebrow and looked at Roll.

"What do you mean it's nice to bathe again? Don't tell me that you didn't even wash yourself.." Meiru said with a disgusted look. Roll shooked her head sideways.

"N-No I do wash myself, I take showers! But it's just that I don't know how to fill the tub with water without the water draining.." Roll said with a blush. Meiru blushed lightly and sunked her chin in the water.

"O-Oh, well all you do is just pull the lever above the tub faucet and it'll automatically close the drain.." Meiru said. Roll sweatdropped.

"Oh.." Roll said. She sighed heavily and starred up into the ceiling. After a few seconds she jumped and cried out in shock when she felt two hands on her chest. Roll blushed heavily and tried to push the red haired girl away.

"W-What are you doing!" Roll cried out. Meiru smiled and giggled.

"I'm surprised how big they got!" Meiru shouted.

"But that doesn't mean you have to go grab it!" Roll shouted. Meiru laughed once more and stopped. Roll took a deep breath and turned her back away. "It hurts when you do that though."

"Sowwy.." Meiru said in a childish tone. Roll giggled and played along.

"No-no, that's okay." Roll said in a childish tone as well. Meiru bursted out laughing.

"Not bad!" Meiru said. Roll frowned and turned to Meiru.

"What do you mean not bad? Are you saying that my voice was always low?" Roll asked, getting angry. Meiru nodded sideways.

"No, your voice was always cute but when you change the pitch of it higher, it makes you sound more like a child other than cute." Meiru said. Roll blinked twice.

"Well you always sound like a child! Your voice hasn't changed and it's still the same from eight years ago's." Roll said. Meiru giggled and twirled her wet red hair.

"I know." Meiru said. Roll starred up into the ceiling once more.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Roll asked. Meiru turned to the blonde haired navi.

"Yeah?" Meiru replied.

"I kind of want to go stargazing, with you, me, Netto-san, and Rockman." Roll said. Meiru blinked twice and starred up into the ceiling as well, imaging the stars and the dark sky.

"Sure. But first let's get changed into our pajamas along with Netto and Rockman." Meiru said. Roll smiled and relaxed her face expression.

"Sounds good."

After Roll and Meiru got changed in their pajamas along with Netto and Rockman, they both agreed to go stargazing outside in the backyard. By the time they got outside, it was pitch black and the stars were shining. The four lie on the green grass and formed a small circle with their arms spreaded. Roll next to Rockman, to Netto, and Meiru.

"Beautiful." Netto said. Meiru hummed and rested both of her hands on her chest.

"So many stars." Meiru said. Just then a shooting star caught by Roll's green eyes.

"Hey did you see that?" Roll asked, clenching her right fist in the air.

"Yeah, did you make a wish?" Rockman asked. Roll sweatdropped.

"Oh I didn't!" Roll cried out. Rockman chuckled.

"Hurry now!" Rockman said. Roll nodded, cupped her hands and closed her eyes.

"Ok, I wish that I would get better and that Rockman and I will..." After a few seconds of making a wish, the blonde haired navi rested her hands on her chest and opened her eyes. Rockman tilted his head at Roll.

"What was your wish?" Rockman asked. Roll nodded sideways with a smile.

"I'm not telling." Roll said. Rockman lowered his eyebrows with a disapointed smile.

"Oh.. Are you sure you don't want to tell me?" Rockman asked. Roll giggled.

"I'm not telling!~" Roll chimed. Rockman sighed.

"Ok, I guess I'm going to have to find out in the future then." Rockman said. Roll stared up at the stars.

"The future huh? I wonder what will happen in the future.." Roll thought. Netto and Meiru looked at each other and smiled.

"Did you catch that?" Meiru asked. Netto nodded.

"Yeah, it looks like our navis are finally beginning to understand something important." Netto said. Meiru blushed lightly with a smile and held onto Netto's hand.

"I can't wait for the nearer future. Everything is going to be just fine." Meiru said. Netto nodded with a hum.

"That's for sure." Netto said, he then turned his head at Rockman who was also holding hands with Roll.

"And look, those stars are forming a shape of a family." Rockman said. Roll blinked twice.

"A family? I don't see how the stars are forming a family." Roll said. Rockman smiled and leaned closer to Roll, pointing at the group of stars.

"Look carefully." Rockman said. Roll squinted her eyes and after a few seconds she cried out in shock.

"Wow! I can see it!" Roll cried out, smiling. Rockman nodded with a smile. Roll closed her eyes and leaned her head against Rockman's shoulders.

"I never knew stars can do amazing things." Roll said.

"Well stars can tell stories too." Rockman added. Roll opened her eyes and looked up at the stars. Netto and Meiru looked carefully at the stars as well.

"They can?" The three asked. Rockman nodded.

"See, you can begin with any star and follow the ones next to the what you started. Then you can start telling a story by what your feelings and heart is telling you." Rockman said. Roll rubbed her eyes.

"How do you know that?" Roll asked. Rockman scratched his cheeks with a light blush.

"Well I guess I kind of made it up though but I do still believe they can though." Rockman said. Netto and Meiru awed in amazed.

"Wow Rockman, that's kind of cool." Netto said. Meiru nodded with a hum.

"That's right! I never thought about that!" Meiru added. Rockman blushed even more.

"No, well.." Rockman laughed nervously. Roll smiled and closed her eyes.

"Don't worry Rockman, I believe you." Roll said and opened her eyes again. "And besides, aren't stars the best? I mean they can tell you stories, form shapes, and they can be so beautiful!" Roll said. Rockman was no longer feeling nervous. He turned his head to Roll and glanced at her. Roll turned her head as well at him with a cheerful smile causing him to smile as well. He then placed his hand on her cheek.

"Thanks Roll-chan." Rockman said. Roll giggled and closed her eyes. "For at least understanding me and allowing me to at least touch you." Roll's eyes opened. Her cheeks were bright red.

"What do you mean by "touch you"?..." Roll asked, slipping her hammer from her back. Rockman sweatdropped.

"Where in the world did you get Death Hammer from?..." Rockman asked with a feared expression. Meiru sweated nervously and scratched her cheeks.

"Umm Roll, I think what he meant by that was when he placed his hand on your cheeks.." Meiru said. Roll tilted her head and slipped the hammer behind her back.

"Oh, ok. Sorry, I'm still trying to fight against my temper. Man am I sure really ill.." Roll said. Netto and Meiru raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean about that you're ill?" Meiru asked in a serious tone. Rockman and Roll sweatdropped.

"Uh oh.."

"You two better start explaining about the "Death" hammer and Roll, you should also start explaining about your temper and "illness." Meiru said.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_LFW: You know that Roll's seiyuu's birthday was on the 12th of October?_

_Airi: Yes ma'am. She turned 32 not too long ago, ma'am!_

_LFW: Ok, and you can stop calling me that._

_Airi: Yes, ma'am!_

_LFW: *facepalms*_


	9. The World

_Dearness~ Chapter 9: The World_

_~Opening Theme~_

_Say I love you! x2_

_Mi misu masuka kawa kanai kimi nowa nai koe Sasai nakoto dare dai kimi shiri kimi kokoro_

_No koega omoi ga Irou ushi nai kewo Kito koi no dasuyo Kimi tonara_

_Kokoro ni daita Uruno suki madewa Omoe hoshi matsu Ustashi staru arika_

_Daisetsu na mono Itsumo no kunaku ta Mamoi tan kara Just Be With You Itsu Somebody_

_Say I love you! x2_

* * *

_Previously..._

"You two better start explaining about the "Death" hammer and Roll, you should also start explaining about your temper and "illness." Meiru said.

Rockman and Roll looked at each other and began to make funny noises.

"B-But we don't know what you're talking about.." Roll lied, trying to act innocent. Rockman nodded with a small grin.

"Yeah, that's right.." Rockman added. Meiru crossed her arms and huffed.

"Explain to me, NOW!" Meiru shouted. Roll took a few steps back, weeping.

"Scary.." Roll weeped. Meiru stomped and turned to Rockman. Netto also took a step back away from the red haired girl.

"I-I'm glad she's not mad at me.." Netto said.

A few hours later: At the Sci Lab..

"Father-in-law!" Meiru shouted, stomping towards to the brunette haired man. Hikari-hakase turned his back at Meiru and grinned.

"Oh, nice to see you again Meiru-chan, how was your honeymoon?" Hikari-hakase asked. Meiru nodded her head sideways and crossed her arms with a huff.

"Forget that! Why did you create a dangerous weapon for Roll! EXPLAIN." Meiru demanded, giving a death glare. Hikari-hakase sweated nervously and scratched his cheeks. Before he said a word, the blonde haired navi ran up towards to Meiru and spreaded her arms out.

"Wait Meiru-chan, it's not his fault! It's mine!" Roll exclaimed. Meiru blinked twice and lowered her eyebrows.

"But Roll, I don't understand." Meiru said. Netto and Rockman looked at each other and turned to Roll with a worried expression.

"Because I forced Hikari-hakase to create Death Hammer for me in order to protect everyone, the ones I love!" Roll said, turning her head to Rockman.

"Roll-chan." Rockman called her name quietly. Roll turned her head back to Meiru and held out her hammer from her back apron.

"And I know that something bad might happen, three years isn't enough to tell that our world is safe." Roll added again. She glanced down at her hammer. "This weapon can do anything, I'm sure of it." Roll said. Hikari-hakase placed his right hand on Roll's shoulder.

"She's right. She also had gained a special ability after recieving her special-made weapon." Hikari-hakase said. Everyone looked at Roll. Roll shooked nervously.

"The world is going to end soon.." Roll added. Everyone except Hikari-hakase gasped in shock. Meiru fell on her knees.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that Roll also has the ability to tell the future?" Meiru asked. Hikari-hakase nodded sideways.

"No, but she can sense what may happen in the future. With her antennaes connecting to the power of the hammer, she can sense nearly almost everything around her." Hikari-hakase said. Rockman bit his lip.

"When's the world going to end?" Rockman asked. Roll's heart skipped a beat.

"In two years.." Roll answered as her voice died. Everyone's heart skipped a beat. Hikari-hakase tightenned his grip on her shoulder.

"I need everyone to leave this room except for Roll." Netto, Meiru, and Rockman looked at each other and nodded.

"Ok." Everyone left and it was only Roll and Hikari-hakase in the room.

"Roll this may sound strange but there is one way to avoid the world coming to an end." Hikari-hakase said. Roll blinked twice and turned her back at him with a curious expression.

"There is?" Roll asked. Hikari-hakase nodded.

At the Hikari Residence-

"Meiru-chan can you pass me the bowl of soy sauce?" The brunette haired boy asked. Meiru nodded with a smile and passed a small green bowl of soy sauce. Netto happily recieved the bowl and poured it recklessly into his miso soup.

"Goodness Netto, you sure really need that sauce!" Meiru giggled. She then turned to Roll who hasn't even touched her spoon at all. The blonde haired navi was starring down at her miso soup in daze.

_Flashback.._

_"In order to avoid the destruction of earth, you must use your hammer and throw it into the sky, sacrificing all of your energy in order to stop the destruction and to replinish earth's environment." Hikari-hakase said. Roll's heart skipped a beat. Tears began to fill in her eyes._

_"I have to die in order to save everyone?" Roll asked, wiping every single tear from her eyes. Hikari-hakase nodded with a sad expression._

_"I'm afraid so." Hikari-hakase said. Roll shooked her head sideways and fought the tears._

_"That's okay.. As long as saving everyone will cost my life, I'm fine." Roll said. She then hid her face and thought again. "I only got two years to live and I've just lived for only ten.. I'll be dead at the age of twelve.." Roll thought._

_Shuushuu..._

"Roll, are you okay?" The red haired girl called out. Roll blinked twice and shooked her head sideways and faked a smile.

"Oh no, nothing." Roll replied. Meiru lowered her eyebrows and placed her left hand on the blonde haired navi's forehead.

"Are you sure? You haven't even touched your food.." Meiru said. Roll blushed lightly and held up her spoon in her right hand.

"Of course I'm sure! Umm.. Let's eat!" Roll exclaimed with a nervous laugh and began eating.

After everyone was done eating, the girls took a bath and the boys took showers, got dressed into their usual pajamas and got ready for bed. Netto and Meiru slept in the old bedroom when Netto was little and Rockman and Roll slept in Haruka's and Hikari-hakase's old bedroom and slept in the double bed futon on the floor. With Netto and Meiru..

"Netto, have you ever wonder about Roll sometimes?" Meiru asked. Netto turned his back and glanced at Meiru.

"Yeah, she looks sort of sad." Netto said. Meiru blinked a few times and gazed up at the ceiling.

"I wonder if it's about the world coming into an end.." Meiru said. Netto scratched the back of his head and frowned.

"The world huh? I'm pretty sure Roll was just paranoid." Netto said. Meiru sighed and closed her eyes.

"I hope so. When she said that I got kind of scared but your father agreed that Roll was right though.. After all he is a scientist.." Meiru said. Netto sighed and turned his back away.

"I'm a scientist too and I predict that the world is not coming to an end." Netto said and closed his eyes. Meiru opened her eyes and glanced her eyes at him with a worried expression.

"I hope you're right, anyways, night." Meiru said and closed her eyes.

"Good night."

In the other bedroom..

"Why am I so scared? Why can't I just toughen up and just face the conflict?" Roll asked herself quietly. She sat up and gazed out the window, watching the moonlight shining the light inside the room. Roll turned her head at looked at Rockman who was soundly asleep with his back turned.

"Rockman.. Rockman, are you awake?" Roll called out. The blue haired navi opened both of his eyes slowly and turned his back at her, rubbing his eyes.

"I am now." Rockman responded. Roll tried to smile but failed to. She glanced down at her lap in depression.

"Rockman, can I tell you something?" Roll asked. The blue haired navi sat up next to her and tilted his head.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked. Roll bit her lips as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Umm well, d-do you believe that the world is coming to an end?" Roll asked. Rockman raised an eyebrow and relaxed his expression.

"Well, if it really bothers you then I believe no." Rockman said. A few drops fell on her lap. Roll hid her face with her hands in grief. The blue haired navi turned his head at her and gave her a worried expression. "Roll-chan?" He called her name.

"I-I told myself not to cry, but why am I crying?.." Roll asked as her voice dies. Rockman wrapped his right arm around her shoulder.

"Roll-chan, it's going to be okay.." Rockman said in a gentle tone. Roll nodded her head sideways.

"Ok.." Roll said quietly and closed her eyes. "It's not okay.. I can't tell anyone else or they'll worry.." Roll thought again and fell soundly asleep in the blue navi's arms.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

_LFW: What a chapter.._

_Airi: *sniffles* So sad.._

_LFW: You promised me that you wouldn't cry after reading this chapter._

_Airi: I know but reading this chapter while listening to Ashita Kuru Hi, by Hanazawa Kana just makes me cry.._

_LFW: Sigh.._


	10. Charm

_Dearness~ Chapter 10: Charm_

_~Opening Theme~_

_Say I love you! x2_

_Mi misu masuka kawa kanai kimi nowa nai koe Sasai nakoto dare dai kimi shiri kimi kokoro_

_No koega omoi ga Irou ushi nai kewo Kito koi no dasuyo Kimi tonara_

_Kokoro ni daita Uruno suki madewa Omoe hoshi matsu Ustashi staru arika_

_Daisetsu na mono Itsumo no kunaku ta Mamoi tan kara Just Be With You Itsu Somebody_

_Say I love you! x2_

* * *

_The next morning.._

**Ding~ Dong~**

The door slammed open, causing everyone inside the house to jump. It was Mary who was wearing a long sleeved purple turtle necked shirt, a red velvet open vest, brown stylish pants that went down to the knees, black PET strap holder, and brown slippers. Along with Ring she was wearing a white sleeveless dress with a green rose in the middle of the chest area, a white heeled sandals, and a white summer hat with a green rose on the sides that matched with her shoes and dress. Her orange hair was in a bun, and her side bangs were slightly curled.

"Long no see Mary!" Meiru called out. Ring stomped inside the house and pointed at Meiru.

"You! You ditched us at your wedding!" Ring shouted. Roll sweatdropped and took a long look at Ring's appearance.

"Wow Ring, you look great." Roll said. Before Ring threw another fit she turned to Roll and was shocked at her appearance as well.

"Woah Roll-chan! You look amazing, trying to look like a housewife huh?" Ring asked with a smile. Roll nodded happily with a hum.

"And I'm sorry?.." Meiru sweatdropped and turned to Mary. "Anyways, where was I?" Meiru asked. Mary giggled.

"You were at the part saying that we hadn't seen each other for a while. So how was your honeymoon?" Mary asked. Meiru blushed lightly and placed both of her hands on her cheeks in embarrassment. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Aww why does everyone have to ask me that question.. Well, it was certainly romantic.." Meiru said. Mary awed with a light blush.

"That's so lovely.. I enjoyed my honeymoon with Enzan.." Mary said.

"Speaking of Enzan, where is he?" Netto asked. Mary glanced her green eyes at Netto.

"He's at home, fixing the refridgerator that he BROKED, with Blues." Mary said. Netto raised an eyebrow.

"H-How did he break it?" Netto asked.

"Long story.. If you want, you can go visit him." Mary said. Netto raised his fist in the air and grab a hold of Rockman's arms.

"Alright! Let's go over to Mary's house and go bother Enzan, Rockman!" Netto exclaimed. Rockman sweatdropped.

"But I want to stay here.." Rockman said. Netto made a funny noise and tugged Rockman off the couch.

"Don't be lazy Rockman, we have a mission to do!" Netto called out.

"And that'll be?" Rockman raised an eyebrow.

"You know, bother Enzan!" Netto said. Rockman sighed.

"I should've known.." Rockman stood up and slouched as he began walking out the door. Mary and Meiru stepped out of the way, allowing the boys to exit.

"Bye-bye Rockman, make sure you behave!" Roll called out.

"I think it should be Netto to give the advice to." Ring added. Roll laughed lightly.

"So, busy today?" Meiru asked, crossing her arms. Mary nodded her head sideways.

"Nope, hey wanna go out tonight?" Mary asked. Meiru tilted her head in wonder.

"Um sure, ok." Meiru said.

"Ok! Come on let's invite Mashiro-san and the others!" Mary exclaimed.

"Ok!" The girls exclaimed.

**A few minutes later at the Town Square-**

"Hey Mashiro! Haven't seen you for months!" Meiru called out. Mashiro giggled and blushed lightly. She was wearing a light orange hat, cut-off orange sleeves, sleeveless orange tank with a vest, and an orange pants that went down to her ankle with sandals.

"I love your new outfit Mashiro." Roll said. Mashiro nodded with a smile.

"Thanks, it keeps my flowery pride." Mashiro said. Kururu hummed and twirled her long pink hair. She was wearing a large white hat, white long sleeved dress that went down to her knees and brown heeled boots.

"So it's just the six of us, huh?" Kururu added. Everyone nodded with a hum.

"Aren't you cold Mashiro and Ring?" Mary asked. The two nodded sideways.

"I'm fine." Mashiro said.

"So what are we going to do today?" Meiru asked.

"Well today we are going out and eat at the bar!" Mary exclaimed. Meiru sweatdropped and tugged on her collar.

"The bar? B-But I don't drink.." Meiru said. Mashiro nodded.

"Drinking alcohol can damage your lungs." Mashiro said.

"And when did you become a doctor?" Ring asked.

"I'm always a doctor, that's why I collect herbs and harvest flowers in the forests and woods." Mashiro said.

"Didn't you just realized that Ring?" Roll asked. Ring nodded sideways.

"Oh dear.." Kururu facepalmed.

"Come on, let's go to the bar already!" Mary exclaimed and ran off with Ring.

"W-Wait up!" Meiru cried out.

Everyone followed the two and arrived at the bar shortly. They found a table and sat in chairs that were fancy and expensive looking.

"The inside isn't quite bad, but it smells awfully strong.." Meiru said.

"That's because this is a smoking zone." Mary added. Kururu coughed harshly along with Roll who's eyes were tired and red.

"I don't like this place.." Roll whined. The waitress then came along and held out her notepad.

"Hello, how may I take your order?"

"I'd like six glass of red pomegranate wine please." Mary said. Everyone else except Ring jumped in shock.

"Ok, your drinks will be here soon. Is there anything else you'd want?"

"No we're all good." Mary said.

"Ok."

"I can't believe you ordered us all wine!" Meiru shouted.

"Hey, we have to let ourselves go ya' know." Mary shrugged.

"Ohhh bad un-healthy fluid is a no-no-no..." Mashiro whined as she slouches her head on the table.

"Ah man, what's Netto going to say about this?" Meiru asked, sweating nervously.

"Don't worry Meiru-chan, we're just going to have a glass that's all, unless you want more-"

"Nope! One is good.." Meiru said. Mary giggled lightly and watched the waiter placing six small glass cups of wine on each side of the table. Roll and Kururu glanced at the cup while Ring began drinking one.

"I've never had wine before.." Roll said. Meiru sighed with a huff.

"Yes you did, you drank one at Yaito-chan's house when we were sleeping over, remember?" Meiru said. Roll blinked twice with a confused expression.

"Oh, I thought it was juice.." Roll said. She then felt a nudge on her shoulder. She turned her head to the left and saw Ring's face bright red.

"Come on Roll, drink up!" Ring gave the blonde haired navi a slight grin. Roll lowered her eyebrows and gazed at the cup with a worried expression.

"But I.." Roll studdered. Kururu began to sniff the side of the cup. Her face then turned bright red after she was done sniffing.

"It kinda smells good.." Kururu added and took a small sip. Roll gasped in shock as she watched the pink haired navi drinking the red wine.

"K-Kururu-chan!" Roll cried out. After Kururu was done drinking she hiccuped lightly and fell her face flat on the table.

"Hey is she okay?.." Meiru asked nervously. Roll poked and tugged on the pink hair lightly. No movement.

"I hope so.." Roll said. Just then a splash of red liquid splashed on her face. Roll kept her eyes shut tight. "What the? Who splashed this at my face?" Roll asked.

"It was Mary, Roll are you okay?" Meiru asked. Roll nodded and accidentally licked the liquid from her lips. She then made a disgusted expression and swung her arms.

"Ew, ew! I need water!" Roll cried out. Meiru panically snatched a half glass of wine and gave it to Roll. She took a large sip of the wine and fell back on her chair in a slouch position.

"Oops, I must've gave her the wrong cup.." Meiru sweatdropped.

**A few hours later..**

"ENZAN, CAN I HAVE SOMETHING TO EAT?" The brunette haired boy asked in a whiney tone. The white haired boy clenched his teeth in annoyance as he slams his wrench on the marble flooring.

"I will give you something for you to eat BUT after I'm done fixing it so for now, shut up!" Enzan shouted. Netto was lounging on the couch in boredom, gazing at the expensive chinese vase.

"This is boring, you should've been done fixing that fridge a few hours ago, and I wonder what Meiru-chan and the others are doing." Netto wondered.

"Speaking of wives, have you seen Mary lately? She left the house without telling me." Enzan said.

"Ring too." Blues added. Netto took a deep breath and sat up in a straight position.

"They went to my house to go see Meiru-chan and Roll." Netto answered. Enzan licked his lips and began tilting the wrench on the wires.

"Oh I see. I guess they didn't care about you either." Enzan said. Netto huffed with a frown.

"They care about me! Who was the one that saved Earth all the time back when we were little?" Netto asked. Enzan rolled his eyes.

"You."

"And who baked them cookies when their husbands wouldn't let them have one because of their strict diet?"

"You, but we never called them fat though!"

"Exactly."

At the bar:

"Awight people, we gonna sing some karaoke! Me and mah sister, Roll!" Everyone cheered. The red haired girl's face was bright red, so was the blonde haired navi's. The two wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders and stood on the counter in an un-steady balance. Roll laughed lightly and held the microphone close to her chin.

"That's riiight! Kururu-chan, hit the lights! Oh waiit you're still passed out, oh well! Ring?" Roll glanced her lazy eye at the oranged haired navi. Ring nodded and flipped the light switch.

"Now let's karaoke! Turn the player on Mary, Mashiro!.." Meiru called out. Mary and Mashiro pushed many buttons and after a few seconds they pushed the right one. The music began playing and the two girls began singing.

"Flat chest, flat chest, you are flat chest!" Meiru sang in a childish voice. Roll frowned and puffed her cheeks at the red haired girl.

"I am not flat chested!" Roll shouted. Meiru blinked twice with a confused expression at Roll.

"But Roll, it's a-it's a song.." Meiru said. The two girls glared at each other with a lazy expression and fell backwards. The lights automatically turned on, revealing the two knocked out on the floor. Mary, Mashiro, and Ring all ran towards to the two girls, no longer drunk.

"H-Hey, Meiru-chan are you okay?" Mary asked, placing her right hand on the red haired girl's forehead. Ring sweated nervously and placed her's on Roll's. After a few seconds the two woke up. They had a slight headache and their skin color was back to normal.

"O-Ow my head.." Meiru rubbed the back of her head as she grinded her teeth in pain. Roll did as well. The two looked around the room area as many people starred at them.

"We should leave.." Mary said with a worried expression. Everyone except Mashiro nodded.

"But we can't just leave Kururu! She's still passed out!" Mashiro exclaimed. The girls looked at each other and nodded.

**At the Town square:**

"How's that?" Mashiro asked, tapping the cotton ball on Meiru's back head.

"A-Am I actually bleeding?.." Meiru asked, sweating nervously.

"Well you were, that fall was awfully terrible.." Mashiro said. Meiru sighed and rested her elbow on her knee and rested her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Oh I see, how's Roll?" Meiru asked. Mashiro glanced her eye at Kururu who was wrapping white bandages around Roll's forehead.

"So I can't take this off even if I bathe?" Roll asked. Kururu hummed. Roll raised an eyebrow and continued where she left off. "Then when can I take it off then?"

"In about a couple of days, you had a small hole on the back of your head." Kururu said.

"Ouch.." Ring bit her knuckles with a worried expression.

"I can't believe I drank." Meiru said, feeling guilty.

"It's okay Meiru-chan, Netto wouldn't know about it.." Mary said. Meiru closed her eyes and hummed.

"I guess so."

"Alright, done!" Kururu exclaimed cheerfully. Roll glanced up at her bangs, unable to see the bandages.

"Wow if Medi was here I'd like to rub in her face of how good you are as a medic!" Roll said. Kururu giggled with a blush.

"I don't think that's a nice thing to do though.. But it is very sweet though.." Kururu said as she stood on her feet.

Everyone stood up as well and began walking around town. Just then they encountered a small cart stand with many antique charms and jewelry goods. Roll gasped in amazement and ran up towards to the stand and gazed at the jewelries.

"Wow, these are neat looking goods! Hey mister, what are these?" Roll asked. The man in a black robe pulled down his hood and gave Roll a friendly grin.

"Why young lady, these are jewelry and charms that I am selling, but it seems that no one doesn't want any." The man said with a chuckle. Roll lowered her eyebrows and frowned.

"Poor you, well I'd like to buy one." Roll said. The man chuckled once more and louder. The girls looked at each other and smiled with a funny expression.

"Young lady, these aren't regular jewelry and charms.. These are the special ones that holds a huge amount of miracle!..." The man whispered loudly. Roll blinked twice and held up a small round golden charm with twelve shard fragments folded all together.

"They aren't?" Roll asked. The man nodded with a slight grunt. "What do they do?"

"That charm you're holding miss, is the Wish Maker Charm." The man said. Roll hummed in amazement.

"Wow, so when do I make a wish?" Roll asked. The man chuckled.

"You don't just make a wish right away. Let me explain." The man said and went on. "You see these twelve shard fragments on this? Well these represents the twelve months! Every month when you see a shooting star, you make a wish and unfold the shard, flip it, and fold it again, revealing a colored gem stone. After that you wait 'till the next month on the same number date, watch a shooting star, and make the same wish as the last one you made, so in about a year after you reveal all the gem stones, your wish will come true!" The man exclaimed in excitement.

"Really! Will that really happen!" Roll asked in a curious tone. The man rubbed his chin with a grin.

"I don't know, it has been awhile since no one hasn't bought any of these but since you're the one who's wanting to try this out, I guess I'd let you have it for free." The man said. Roll smiled happily and held the charm tightly in her hands.

"Thanks mister!" Roll said and ran off to Meiru and the others.

"So Roll, what did you get?" Meiru asked with a smile. Roll made a smirk and held out a golden charm.

"This." Roll said. The girls awed in amazement.

"Wow, how much did it cost?" Ring asked.

"I got it for free." Roll said, placing her hands on her hips with a grin.

"I bet that old geezer let you have it for free because he thinks that you're too cute to recieve money from." Ring smirked. Roll shooked her head sideways.

"No way! He let me have it for free because I was the only customer that wanted this so badly." Roll said, gazing at the charm. Ring shrugged.

"Ok.." Ring hummed.

_"And besides If I make a wish about the world not coming to an end, it might just work!"_

**10:07 PM-**

"Where were you, I thought you were at home!" Netto exclaimed. Meiru and Roll looked at each other and sweatdropped.

"Umm well, you know how girls are when they hang out with their friends.." Meiru said. Roll nodded and turned her head at Rockman who didn't look happy.

"Hey there Rockman.. H-How was your day?" Roll asked. Rockman walked towards to Roll and studied the bandages around her head.

"Okay, did you get hurt or something?" Rockman asked, poking the bandages. Roll's antennaes twitched and immediately slapped his hands. "Ow! What was that for?" Rockman asked.

"That hurts! Don't do that!" Roll shouted. Netto then caught a strong scent and glanced at Meiru with a serious expression.

"Hey.. Have you been drinking?"

"Umm.. No?.."

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_LFW: Ok, I've recieved a few messages and reviews asking if I was going to make Roll die later in the chapters. My answer is that you'll have to keep reading the story when I update new chapters. The answer will be revealed later in the chapters. I've already made plans for the story and I do know if Roll is going to survive or not. But you'll just have to wait._

_Airi: Mhmm, so if you stop reading now because of what may happen to Roll, you'll probably regret it._

_LFW: That's right. Although the genres contains humor and romance, I can't put up anymore genres so get confused about it._

_Airi: Anyways, to be continued!_

_LFW: It says up above my first comment.. d-do you see it?_

_Airi: Yes.._

_LFW: And by the way, tomorrow is YiPrincess's birthday! Imma write her a fanfic but it wont be uploaded tomorrow though because the one I'm writing her is gonna be the best so I gotta take time writing but anyways, happy early birthday! :D_


	11. A Miracle

_Dearness~ Chapter 11: A Miracle_

_~Opening Theme~_

_Say I love you! x2_

_Mi misu masuka kawa kanai kimi nowa nai koe Sasai nakoto dare dai kimi shiri kimi kokoro_

_No koega omoi ga Irou ushi nai kewo Kito koi no dasuyo Kimi tonara_

_Kokoro ni daita Uruno suki madewa Omoe hoshi matsu Ustashi staru arika_

_Daisetsu na mono Itsumo no kunaku ta Mamoi tan kara Just Be With You Itsu Somebody_

_Say I love you! x2_

* * *

"Of course I haven't been drinking, silly!" Meiru laughed nervously in an un-steady position. Netto raised an eyebrow and glanced at Meiru.

"Well I was pretty certain that the smell around you is slightly strong.. Are you sure?" Netto asked. Meiru gulped heavilly and walked towards to the stairs with her back turned.

"Y-Yes! Boy am I sure exhausted, umm.. I'll be in bed, night!" The red haired girl quickly ran up the steps, leaving no words behind. Netto scratched the back of his head and shrugged.

"I could've sworn.." Netto said and walked back outside through the back door. Roll blinked twice and watched him carrying firewood towards to the tree stump.

"What is he doing?" Roll asked in an anxious tone. Rockman turned his head at the door window.

"He's chopping firewood into small pieces to build something." Rockman said. Roll tilted her head at the firewood.

"Something?" Roll repeated. Rockman nodded with a hum. The blonde haired navi yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I guess I'll have to find out. Mind tucking me in bed?" Roll asked, continously rubbing her eyes. Rockman blushed lightly and turned to Roll with a shy smile.

"Sure." Just then footsteps came stomping down the stairs. The red haired girl's facial expression was in immediate shock.

"What's wrong Meiru-chan?" Roll asked. Meiru panted and took a deep breath as she clenches the pink PET in her right hand.

"T-There's something wrong with Mary.." Meiru panted.

"What?"

_**At the Akihara Hospital-**_

"Mary!" Meiru, Netto, and their navis stormed inside the room where Mary was held in. Right beside Mary on the left was Enzan, who was holding onto her hand with a worried expression. Ring and Blues were sitting in the corner, praying.

"What's wrong with Mary?" Netto asked. Enzan glanced his eyes at him.

"Mary. After she came home, she fainted in the kitchen right when I finished fixing the fridge." Enzan answered as his voice dies.

"And after she fainted, she was bleeding serverly between her legs which stained her clothing." Blues added. Everyone's heart skipped a beat.

"The doctors are examining the test results of her health, they think that she may have kidney stone but we all weren't sure though." Enzan said.

"Mary, I hope you're alright.." Meiru whispered.

"If it's kidney stone then how could she faint, even though she may have serverly bled but still.." Roll said quietly. The door then creaked open. The doctor who was a man stepped inside and flipped open his sheets and cleared his throat.

"Well I have good news. It seems that your wife does not have kidney stone but there is something shocking that I must tell you.." The doctor said as his voice dies. Enzan tightenned his grip on Mary's hands.

"W-What is it?" Enzan asked.

"It seems that your wife may be, pregnant." The doctor spoke. Everyone gasped quietly in slight shock.

"O-Oh my.." The girls awed.

"This may be a sudden question but have your wife been drinking?" The doctor asked. Meiru bit her lips and clenched her fists.

"S-She's not my wife b-but she did drink.. t-today." Meiru spoked. Enzan's strength died after hearing the last few words.

"She drank?.. She drank without knowing that she was pregnant?" Enzan asked. Meiru nodded sideways.

"B-But you didn't know either. It's no ones fault! Not even Mary's! Mary never knew that she was pregnant and so.. after drinking the wine, maybe it caused her to have health problems, especially to the baby mostly.." Meiru said in a fearful look. Enzan rested his head on the bed, carelessly holding onto Mary's hand.

"Enzan.." Netto sighed with a worried expression.

"But I'm confused, what caused the bleeding after she came home if it wasn't from the wine that she drank?" Ring asked. The doctor rubbed his chin. Mary then woke up as her tired eyes tried to open. Her vision was slightly blurry after losing too many blood.

"Where am I?" Mary asked as her voice weakens. Enzan placed the palm of his hand on her forehead.

"You're in the hospital.. You'll be fine, I promise." Enzan said. Mary closed her eyes and placed both of her hands on her stomach.

"I kinda feel a bit.. I don't know.. Just a bit light." Mary said.

"Mary, you do know that you're pregnant?" Enzan asked. Mary openned her eyes and glanced at him.

"I-I am?" Mary asked. Enzan nodded.

"How long have I've been pregnant?" Mary asked again. The doctor sweated nervously and bit his lip with a grunt.

"I am not going to lie to you but according to the test results of your pregnancy, you've been pregnant close to six months." The doctor said. Everyone gasped, especially Mary. Tears began to fill in her eyes.

"S-So does that mean my baby is dead! How could that be! Is this a nightmare? My baby. My first baby died?" Mary cried out as her heart began to pound fast.

"If there wasn't any changes of the appearance of your stomach when you're pregnant for over a month, then I'm afraid that the baby is dead.." The doctor said. Tears flowed down Mary's cheeks.

"No.. No, this isn't right.." Mary began to struggle on the bed, kicking her legs, and slamming her fist on the bed.

"Calm down!" Enzan cried out. The doctor sighed and nodded sideways as the nurse walks in.

"Iku, get as much help as we can." The doctor said.

"Ok."

After a couple of minutes, the nurses came rushing inside the room, telling everyone except Enzan to leave the room. They all gave Mary many kinds of medical drugs to ease the pain, calm the nerves, and to put her asleep. The doctor and nurses performed surgery to remove the dead baby out from Mary's stomach and after they've cut open the stomach to get the baby out.. They heard a cry. It was the baby that was crying, and there was another. It was a twin boy and girl. The doctor and nurse were in deep shock. After a few minutes removing the twin's from Mary's stomach, they set them on the medical table to cut the cord attached from the belly button and cleaned all the sweat and blood from the twin's. Early in the morning, Mary woke up, seeing everyone in the room smiling. She was slightly confused because she knew that her baby was "_dead_" but after seeing two babies being held in Enzan's arms, Mary gasped in shock.

"I-I thought, w-what?" Mary became speechless. The doctor smiled with a light laugh.

"It's a miracle, but the baby, I mean, babies have to stay in the hospital for a few weeks for care since they may have been sick after not growing big enough inside your stomach, especially after holding twins inside that small stomach of yours!" The doctor chuckled. Mary tried to laugh as well but she only had the strength to smile though.

"Aren't you happy Mary?" Meiru asked. Mary nodded with a hum.

"But.. What are their names?" Mary asked, turning to Enzan, gazing at the baby on the left side of his arm.

"Well, the left in my arm is a girl, and the right is a boy. The girl came out first so I guess she's the older sister of the little guy." Enzan said. Mary blushed lightly and smiled.

"I want the girl's name to be Kisaragi, if that's fine to you.." Mary said with a sweet tone. Enzan nodded with a smile and a blush.

"Kisaragi is a beautiful name, even though, she wasn't born in February though.." Enzan said. Mary giggled and closed her eyes and openned the left at the other baby.

"And his name?" Mary asked. Enzan smiled and held the baby boy close to his chest.

"I was thinking about, Seth." Enzan said. Mary hummed and reached out her hand towards Seth's forehead and placed her soft palm on it.

"Hey there Sethy.. I guess Mommy's sorry about not knowing that I was going to have you but I wouldn't still accept the fact that you and your sister were an accident.. I'll never accept it.." Mary said quietly as tears began to fill in her eyes. She smiled and closed her eyes, allowing the tears to flow down her pale cheeks.

"Mary.. I'm sure they'll forgive you in the future when they get older." Enzan said.

_Future. That's what hit the blonde haired navi._

"The future.. I simply forgot.." Roll said quietly to herself. She clenched onto her fist and looked around the room at everyone.

"Yay, you guys are a family now!" Meiru exclaimed as she began to jump up and down. She then stood next to Ring and nudged her arm.

"Now it's just you and Blues turn so Seth and Kisaragi would have a Net Navi.." Meiru said in a seductive tone. Ring blushed heavilly and rubbed her arm.

"Ha, you bet we will!" Ring laughed nervously. Everyone laughed as well except Roll. After a few seconds Rockman stopped laughing and looked at Roll who had a depressed look.

"What's wrong Roll-chan?" Rockman asked. Roll's heart skipped a beat. She then nodded sideways, forgetting about what she was thinking about. She turned her head at him and gave him a cheerful smile.

"Rockman, let's get married soon so we can have a family too!" Roll said with a light blush. She closed her eyes and laughed cheerfully. Rockman blushed heavilly.

"I-If that's what Roll-chan wants." Rockman said nervously. He then felt a nudge on his left arm.

"Rockman I think she's asking for it.." Netto whispered with a smirk. Rockman's face turned immediate red.

"You don't need to go eavesdropping!" Rockman shouted in embarrassment as he crossed his arms, turning his back away.

"Well it's slightly true!" Netto exclaimed.

"Wah, wah, wah!" Kisaragi and Seth began to burst into crying. Enzan slightly panicked on what to do the twin's a favor.

"Oh no, what should I do?.." Enzan thought in nervousness.

"I-I think their hungry!" Ring exclaimed.

"I believe so, I'll go get the nurse." The doctor said and ran out the door.

"Hey you're the doctor, get back here! Shit, hush Seth.." Enzan tried to hush the baby on the left.

"Hey watch your language! And that's not Sethy who you're looking at!" Mary shouted, puffing her cheeks.

"Sorry!" Enzan sweatdropped.

"You better be!" Mary exclaimed, she then realized something important. "Hold on a minute! When will they release me from the hospital!"

"Whenever you get done taking your chill pills!" Enzan burst into laughter.

"Hey that's not funny!"

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_LFW: Surprised?_

_Airi: Cheese of rice, that freaking scared me to death._

_LFW: Good._

_Airi: Aua, Kisaragi and Seth has been borned! Fuha!_

_LFW: Yep, happy EnzanxMary fans? Just be happy that the babies didn't die and they got lucky because of Mary drinking wine and other strange incidents._


	12. Embrace

_Dearness~ Chapter 12: Embrace_

_~Opening Theme~_

_Say I love you! x2_

_Mi misu masuka kawa kanai kimi nowa nai koe Sasai nakoto dare dai kimi shiri kimi kokoro_

_No koega omoi ga Irou ushi nai kewo Kito koi no dasuyo Kimi tonara_

_Kokoro ni daita Uruno suki madewa Omoe hoshi matsu Ustashi staru arika_

_Daisetsu na mono Itsumo no kunaku ta Mamoi tan kara Just Be With You Itsu Somebody_

_Say I love you! x2_

* * *

_**3 Weeks later, at the Hikari Residence.**_

"Netto, make sure you and Rockman clean up the backyard before they come here!" The red haired girl called out from the kitchen. She was baking cake in the oven as the blonde haired navi was stirring rice in a large green bowl.

"Ok, ok!" Netto called out from the backyard. He was building up a wood stack neatly next to the shed as the blue haired navi was chopping up wood with a large red-white axe. Meiru sighed and placed both of her hands on her hips as she stares down at the oven.

"Jeez that Netto! I always have to tell him like I'm babysitting him!" Meiru huffed and turned to Roll who began speaking.

"Well that's husbands for you Meiru-chan." Roll held back laughter and continued stirring the rice. Meiru smirked quickly with a blush at Roll.

'Wait until you get married missy.." Meiru said and continued where she left off. "And you'll know how it feels." Roll's face turned immediate red. She began stirring the rice quickly around in circles, making a few spills.

"Q-Quiet! It's no-not going to happen yet! A-And besides, at least Rockman and I don't get into arguements unlike you know who!" Roll cried out and accidentally dropped the bowl of rice on the floor, spilling half of it. Meiru facepalmed as the blue and brunette haired boys came inside the house.

"What was that!" Rockman cried out. Meiru sighed and kneeled beside Roll who was panicking.

"Roll, you spilled nearly almost all the rice on the floor! Now we have to make them again!" Meiru cried out. Roll sighed and slipped her hammer from her back apron.

"Well I'm so sorry.. Maybe it wouldn't have happened if someone-" Roll then paused and glanced down at her hammer and quickly slipped it back in her back apron. "Opps."

"Roll-chan?.." Rockman raised an eyebrow and quickly thought of something. "Hey, do you want to go out for a walk to get some fresh air?" Roll blinked and turned to him as she stood up.

"Umm sure. That sounds great." Roll said with a small smile.

The two then went out for a walk, forgetting about the chores they were supposed to do. It was the early afternoon. The leaves began turning to red, orange, and gold. They all fell along the nice fall breeze. The two navis both smiled as the sun shined, and they were walking, side by side together on the sidewalk around the neighborhood.

"Ne, Rockman. Can I wrap my arms around yours?" Roll asked with a light blush. Rockman blushed with a hum and a nod. Roll smiled wrapped both of her arms around his and leaned her head on his shoulders. "Don't you love it when I do this?"

"Yeah. I do." Rockman said and gazed at the leaves that were falling and the carmel colored houses. "Say Roll-chan, what's your favorite season?" Rockman asked. Roll hummed in thought and glanced her eyes around the area.

"Well, I would say either summer or winter, but I would say winter." Roll said. Rockman tilted his head and starred down at her collar area.

"Winter? Why is that?" Rockman asked, glancing at her bright flawless face. Roll hummed once more and spoke.

"Well that's because the snowflakes are so beautiful that every snowfall you see makes you want to run around, throwing yourself into the pure white snow that looked like heavenly clouds." Roll answered with a blush as she stares into the blue sky. Rockman smiled and starred into the sky as well.

"Winter is my favorite too actually. Plus your reasonings were absolutely perfect." Rockman added. Roll made a light quiet laugh and stopped at her footsteps. The blue haired navi stopped as well and looked down at her with a confused expression. "Roll-chan? Why are we stopping?"

"Actually, I just feel like we should take a break and probably head back home." Roll said and gazed at the lavender colored house that she was standing in front of. "Besides, we still have to finish the chores before they come." Roll added and released her arms from Rockman's.

"That's right. I forgot that they're coming." Rockman said. Roll nodded and turned to a different direction and began walking. Rockman then quickly caught up to her. "Wait Roll-chan, hold up a minute!"

"What is it?" Roll asked as she stops at her footstep. Rockman then snatched her hand and held onto his gently. Roll blushed lightly and gazed at him in the eyes with a confused furious look. "What!" Roll asked, raising the pitch of her voice higher.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Rockman asked. Roll blinked twice and turned her head away with a frown but with a bright red blush.

"I-I'd thought holding onto you would bother you.." Roll stuttered. Rockman tilted his head in thought.

"What makes you think of that. Of course it doesn't. I'd love to have your arms wrapped around mine forever!" Rockman said. Roll gasped quietly in shock. Her eyes glistenned and relaxenned her face expression that matches the light blush on her face.

"Then you really want me that badly? No matter how many times I tried killing you? Or even no matter how much I tried so hard loving you?" Roll asked. Rockman nodded with a hum.

"Yeah, no matter how many times. And don't worry. I'll find a cure or even make one to cure your illness because I love you. I love you alot! Alot that my heart can take!" Rockman tightenned his grip and pulled the blonde haired navi in his arms, embracing a hug.

"That's why, that's why. Starting from now on. I'll find the cure. Even if I have to make it." Rockman said quietly. Roll breathed heavilly, inhaled and exhaled deeply. She closed her eyes and smiled as she finally wraps her arms around his back.

"What cure? There's no cure." Roll thought deeply as tears began filling in her eyes slowly.

After a few hours, it was close to night time. The porch and street lights flickered on. At the Hikari Residence. The four finally finished all of the chores and by the time they got done, the door bell rung.

_**Ding~ Dong~**_

"They're here!~" Meiru exclaimed. Rockman and Roll looked at each other and smiled.

"Coming!" Netto called out.

The door opens..

"Nihao!~"

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_LFW: Sorry for the late update. Homework got in the way.._

_Airi: It's okay. The next chapter is going to be long though._

_LFW: Sigh, I fell asleep with my contacts on.. Great._

_Airi: It's okay to take a few cat naps with your contacts on._

_LFW: I know but it's just weird waking up with a clear vision._

_Airi: Hah..._


	13. Love Advices

_Dearness~ Chapter 13: Love Advices_

_~Opening Theme~_

_Say I love you! x2_

_Mi misu masuka kawa kanai kimi nowa nai koe Sasai nakoto dare dai kimi shiri kimi kokoro_

_No koega omoi ga Irou ushi nai kewo Kito koi no dasuyo Kimi tonara_

_Kokoro ni daita Uruno suki madewa Omoe hoshi matsu Ustashi staru arika_

_Daisetsu na mono Itsumo no kunaku ta Mamoi tan kara Just Be With You Itsu Somebody_

_Say I love you! x2_

_

* * *

_

_**Previously...**_

"Nihao!" The four smiled and greeted the other four who were standing out on the front steps.

"I knew you guys would come to visit!" Meiru exclaimed. The navy haired girl made a small laugh and smiled with her eyes closed.

"Well I did tell you that we will come visit next month, didn't I?" Jasmine asked who was still smiling. Everyone nodded with a slight laugh. The four who came to visit stepped inside the living room and gazed around the area in amaze. "Such a lovely home you have, the furniture has a nice touch in the colorings."

"Thanks but this was like this when Netto and I were little." Meiru said with a nervous smile. Jasmine sweatdropped and laughed as she placed both of her hands on her hips.

"Oh I see." Jasmine blushed lightly. Medi snickered and nudged her operator's left arm.

"Jasmine.." Medi grinned and took a seat on the comfortable couch as Roll did as well. Medi took a deep breath and relaxed, she then heard and saw the blonde haired navi did the same action as she did. "Stop mimicking me!" Medi said, being irriated. Roll raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Am not. I'm just tired, that's all." Roll said. Medi frowned and glanced at the television screen.

"Tired from what?" Medi asked. Roll slipped the white bandana-like cap from her head and set it on her lap.

"Chores.. Cooking, cleaning, and such. What normal people do." Roll answered. Medi blinked twice and gazed up into the ceiling.

"Oh, that sounds pretty hardworking. Did you take care of Rockman?" Medi asked. Roll nodded.

"Of course I did. Why do you ask?.." Roll asked. Medi blushed and made a small smile.

"Just wondering. You know, Searchman is coming to visit next summer in about few months." Medi said. Roll smiled and clapped.

"Yay! That's wonderful-"

"Roll, is your little friend hungry?" The red haired girl's voice spoke suddenly. Roll turned her head at her operator with a curious expression. Medi then frowned and blushed heavilly.

"Hey, who are you calling 'little' I happen to have a bigger chest!" Medi exclaimed, raising her fist high in the air. Roll smiled with a light sweat.

"Medi stop bragging about your chest and just come over here to get your plate!" Jasmine called out. Medi huffed and walked towards to the kitchen counter as everyone began to snicker.

"That was great.." Netto said as he made a light snort. Nenji facepalmed along with Napalman.

"That's what happens whenever Medi misbehaves. Jasmine starts coming in, making a simple comment that leads Medi to embarrassment." Nenji said as he took a bite from his salad and vegetables.

"I have to admit that Jasmine have good charisma." Netto added. Just then the navy haired girl turned her back at him with an angry expression.

"Oh and when was the last time I ever had good charisma, Netto?" Jasmine asked grinding her teeth with a sharp angry smile. Netto sweatdropped and began to stutter.

"Well, err, hmm.." Netto laughed nervously.

"Roll, are you hungry?" Meiru called out, awakening the blonde haired navi from her short slumber on the couch. She was curled up on the couch with her body lying on the sides and her hands underneath her head.

"No thanks, I'll skip." Roll spoked and closed her eyes. Meiru lowered her eyebrows.

"You're going to skip dinner just to sleep? But what about our visitors?" Meiru asked. Roll opened the left eye and glanced at Medi and Meiru.

"Well.. I don't know what can keep me awake, I'm just so tired all of the sudden." Roll said. Meiru sighed and tired to think of something.

"She's probably tired from all the stress that's been coming in her way recently." Meiru said, turning to Jasmine. Jasmine looked at Roll for a second and smiled.

"Your right and what she needs is a nice bath at the onsen!" Jasmine exclaimed. The boys then choked on their food that they had in their mouth and swallowed heavilly.

"What! Why all of the sudden!" The boys exclaimed. Jasmine grinned with a light blush and rubbed her chin.

"Because.." She then turned to Medi and pulled her out of the kitchen.

"Woah-woah!" Medi cried out and looked at Jasmine who had an eager look.

"Medi, you and Roll bathe in the onsen while Meiru-chan and I play ping pong in the relaxation room!" Jasmine said. Medi sweatdropped.

"Umm, ok.. But why only me and Roll bathe in the onsen?" Medi asked. Jasmine's eyes began to flare.

"Because I've always wanted to beat Meiru-chan in ping pong but she always beat me over the past two years now hurry and get your towel, shampoo, body wash, and extra clothing!" Jasmine said. Medi smiled nervously.

"Ok!.."

At the onsen.. Everyone walked inside the building that had two large hot springs. One large spring was set in the girls section and the other was in the boys section. There was a large caramel colored wooden fence placed up between the two onsens. One of the boys stayed inside the building and played matches with a few girls in ping pong while the rest went to go bathe in the onsen.

"You boys better not dare to take a peep!" Medi called out who was wrapped in a towel that wrapped around her chest down to her thighs. The boys on the other side blushed lightly.

"We wont!" Billy called out.

"I can't believe you tagged along after seeing us walking down town to the onsen.." Rockman said. Billy and Leon crossed their arms.

"Well maybe we want to just relax for once!" Leon said. Rockman ducked his chin into the water and shrugged.

"Relax and peek that's what I get the feeling of." Rockman mumbled. Leon raised his fit and was ready to throw a fit until he was interupted by a small footstep.

"Umm, is this the right onsen where the girls are supposed to bathe in?" The long pink haired navi asked as her purple eyes began to glisten. She had the towel wrapped around her chest down to her knees and her flawless skin was very silky looking. Leon turned his head along with the other boys and burst into a sudden nosebleed when they saw the female navi.

"K-Kururu-chan!" Leon shouted out. Kururu blushed lightly with a shy frown.

"O-Oh, this must be the wrong onsen, I'm sorry!" Kururu exclaimed in a soft voice and ran out the door.

"I can't believe she actually did that.." Rockman said with a sweatdropped.

"Ahh crap.." Leon facepalmed as a bunch of guys began to fall over heel with Kururu behind the fence.

"Hey stop trying to peep a hole through the fence you perverts!" The horde of girls began to scream and cover their body parts as many guys began knocking on the fence.

"Oh no." Roll said as her antennaes twitched. She was sitting on the rocks in the water with a white towel wrapped around her chest down to her knees.

"This ain't good." Medi said as she held out a small purple pill. Roll glanced at the pill and raised an eyebrow.

"What are those for? Roll asked. Medi grinned and threw the pill at the other side of the onsen.

Poof!

The pill exploded into the air as the beads from the pill began falling.

"What was that for?" Roll asked. Medi made a quick laugh and placed both of her hands on her hips.

"It was to calm to the boys down." Medi said and sat on the rock beside Roll.

"Oh. Thank you." Roll said as she bit her lip. Medi tilted her head in wonder.

"What's wrong?" Medi asked. Roll sighed and frowned.

"Medi, I don't know what to do." Roll said. Medi blinked twice.

"What are you talking about?" Medi asked. Roll nodded her head sideways.

"I don't know how to get Rockman to love me more, I want more attention from him." Roll said. Medi frowned and gave Roll a worried look.

"He doesn't give you much love or attention?" Medi asked. Roll nodded sideways. Medi hummed and smiled after a few seconds and slipped out a small pictured book and placed it on Roll's lap.

"Here, read this!" Medi exclaimed. Roll sweatdropped.

"Where in the world did you get this from out of nowhere-"

"Read it! Read the title!" Medi exclaimed. Roll then glanced her eyes at the large pink title.

"Mimiko's Love Advice. Start a relationship and start cutesy." Roll read aloud. After a few seconds, the blonde haired navi blushed heavilly. "W-What is this?.." Roll asked. Medi blushed lightly with a cute smile.

"It's a book that helps guide you how to grab your lover's attention! It's simple, just follow Mimiko's Love Advice and you'll finally masterize all of the certain genre levels of this book!" Medi said.

"L-Like what?.." Roll asked as she began flipping to the next page.

"It depends though.. Either you want to learn how to become a drama queen, genki girl, and many others." Medi said. Roll gulped heavilly and starred down at the book.

"So do you think that this book will really help me grab Rockman's attention?" Roll asked. Medi nodded.

"Yeah but why do you want his attention so badly, you guys are already in a romantic relationship so whats up?" Medi asked. Roll bit her lips and nodded.

"I well.. I've been kind of harsh on Rockman lately so I wanted to make it up to him.." Roll said.

"O-Oh.. Well then, good luck with that, let Mimiko tell you what to do, I'm going to go scrub body wash on my skin so see ya!" Medi said as she patted Roll's shoulder and ran out energetically out of the water, leaving the blonde haired navi hopeless.

"Ok Roll, you can do this! Alright let see, page 3, page 4, page 5, huh looks kind of interesting, page 6, waah!.." The blonde haired navi then blushed heavilly as she saw a picture of a brunette haired girl in a black strapless dress posing seductively. "W-What is this?... Mimiko-chan, what kind of advice is this?.." Roll asked quietly and began reading.

"Ok, Ok, let's see.. Title Three, Seductive Harem.. First sentence; During alone times in dates such as in the bedroom or in a beautiful victorian house, pose like a model on a soft furniture and act seductive towards your male partner.." Roll then began to sweat and skipped a few sentences. "Ok, umm, lets see.. Ah hah! During onsens! Ok, during onsens, when you take a bath and wonder about how your male partner is doing on the other side of the onsen, you start to feel a bit lonely so here are the steps!" Roll raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Step One, pose like a model as if you were lounging on a soft comfy couch." Roll then lounged on the rock as the towel around her chest loosens.

"Step Two, then pull some of your hair in the front, revealing true sexy figures of your appearence." Roll blinked twice and looked down at one of her hair that was in the front. "Hmm, guess I could skip this step.."

"Step Three, then begin acting as if you're lonely in a seductive tone." Roll blushed heavilly as she begins to sweat. "Ok.." Roll took a deep breath and straightenned her posture in a short slouch.

"Aww.. I wish they would at least allow a few guys to come and bathe with me.. But maybe one.. One person who is a navi.." The blonde haired navi said with a seductive grin, she then glanced her eye through the small peep hole that revealed Rockman, sitting in the water very still with his eyes closed. Medi on the other hand was starring at the blonde haired navi with an un-amused expression.

"I-I have no idea she could be very passionate about this.." Medi said quietly and washed off the soap from her skin and wrapped herself in a towel again. As Roll continues to talk, the boys on the other section of the onsen began to turn their backs and body towards different directions.

"Hey Rockman, do you hear something?" Billy asked. Rockman tilted his head when he openned both of his eyes.

"What?.. I don't hear anything at all." Rockman said. Just then the blonde haired navi cough aloud and sweatdropped as she gave up, falling head first into the water.

"Oh dear Roll.." Medi placed her right hand on her hip and nodded sideways with a sigh.

"I guess Mimiko's Seductive Harem Advice didn't work.. I guess I acted all seductive for nothing.." Roll said as she buries her face into the water. Medi rubbed her chin and held up the book in her hands and flipped open a page and smiled.

"Well maybe we can do appropriate good ones once we go back inside to take a break." Medi said.

_**24 minutes later..**_

"Hiyaa! Take this!" The navy haired girl then swung her paddle harshly at the small white round ball. The ball then flew towards the red haired girl. She then counter hit the ball and scored as the ball hit the navy haired girl's side and out of the table.

"Yay! That's seven, now pay up!" Meiru said with a grin. Jasmine puffed her cheeks and huffed as she slips out a few yen coins.

"Hmphh.." Jasmine glared at Meiru.

"Jasmine if you keep this up, our allowance will go down the drain." Nenji said. Jasmine nodded sideways.

"No way it isn't! Just watch me, I'll win back those yens I handed!" Jasmine exclaimed and served furiously. Everyone starred at Jasmine with a funny expression.

"Alright, lets start with Title 4." Medi said when she flipped the page. Roll glanced down at the picture and the title.

"Title 4, Innocent Accident." Roll then blinked twice and blushed lightly when she saw a picture of a cute young girl blushing while carrying a hand full of white towels in her arms.

"For this part, you have to act all innocent and start accidents!" Medi exclaimed with a smile. Roll blushed and rubbed her legs against each other in embarrassment.

"B-But.. It's so embarrassing.. I don't think I'm like that.." Roll said with a shy smile. Medi then nudged Roll's arm.

"Just try to make a slight mistake and act all shy about it, that's all!" Medi said. Roll then turned her head at Rockman who was cheering for the red haired girl.

"So.. a slight mistake huh? I think I can do that.." Roll said. Medi then smiled with a competive expression.

"That's right, go for it!" Medi said as she hands Roll a hand full of white towels and pushed her towards to Rockman.

"W-Woah!.." Roll cried out. Medi then placed both of her hands on her hips with a nervous smile.

"I hope this turns out well." Medi said.

"Wah, Rockman, look out!" Roll cried out. Rockman then turned his back around, same as for everyone else. The blonde haired navi then ran into him, shoving the towels in his face and her face against the towels as cushion for her fall. The two then fell on the table, interfering the game between Jasmine and Meiru.

"Hey!" Jasmine shouted.

"Are you two ok!" Kururu asked as her towel began to slip.

"Kururu, put on a robe!" Mashiro cried out. Kururu then looked down at her towel that nearly almost revealed one of her body parts.

"Oh, sorry!" Kururu blushed heavilly and ran out the door to get a robe.

"Rockman, are you ok?" One of the boys asked. The blue haired navi, lied with some concious. The back of his head was resting on the table as his back was slightly scraped from the edge of the table. The blonde haired navi then stuck her head out and saw her fiance' in pain.

"Oh no." Roll gasped lightly and quickly helped him up. "I'm so sorry Rockman, I didn't mean to, I swear!" Roll exclaimed in panic.

"I-It's ok, I just scraped my back, that's all.. But what were you doing with the towels?" Rockman asked. Roll rubbed her chin and glanced down at the towels that were all unfolded and lying on the floor hopeless.

"I was.. I was- umm... Oh, I was just returning them back to the clerk, that's all!" Roll exclaimed with a smile. Rockman then folded all of the towels and handed them to Roll.

"Well, here. Good luck." Rockman said as he patted her head. Roll blushed lightly and nodded.

"B-But.. I.. Rockman." Roll paused and looked up at him. Rockman tilted his head with a hum. "I.. Can you.." Just then Roll's face turned all red.

"I don't think she could do it.." Medi said quietly.

"Oh no, I can't act all innocent, this is so embarrassing!.." Roll thought in panic. She then dropped a hand full of towels on the floor and slipped out a large hammer from her robe.

"R-Roll-chan?.. Wh-What are you doing?.." Rockman asked as he began to take a few steps back from the blonde haired navi. Everyone began to sweat nervously and stood back away as well.

"I can't do this!" Roll cried out and began swinging her hammer continously towards Jasmine, Meiru, Netto, Mashiro, Leon, Billy, Nenji, Napalman, Rockman, and especially Medi. Everyone began running around the room, avoiding to get hurt.

"Waahh!" Jasmine cried out as she hid under the table. Meiru then turned her head at Roll who was chasing after Netto.

"Roll, what's going on with you!" Meiru asked in fear. Medi then hid under the table with Jasmine and watched the blonde haired navi turning towards another boy, chasing after him.

"I guess that didn't work." Medi said quietly and flipped open the book. Just then Medi felt a nudge on her arm from Jasmine. "What is it?" Medi asked.

"Inject the numb shot at Roll." Jasmine said as she slips out a small shot with a long needle and gave it to Medi.

"When the fluid injects inside her body, one of the tired out body parts will become numb and unable to be used for a few minutes." Medi said as she crawls out of the table and aimed at Roll who was then slightly still, trying to calm down.

"Alright Roll, calm down.. You've nearly almost destroy the whole room, and you need to- Ittaii!" The blonde haired navi cried out in pain as she glances down at her arm that had a needle injected inside. "W-What the?.."

"Injection! Complete!" Medi exclaimed as the blonde haired navi pulls the needle from her arm. "You wont be feeling anything from your arm for a few minutes." Medi said as she stood next to her.

"I was calming down a bit until you injected this into my arm!" Roll said and took a seat on the couch, looking around the room area that has no scratch yet.

"I didn't quite injected the needle to you, I threw it and it injected itself." Medi said and placed the book on Roll's lap and crossed her arms, closing her eyes.

"Haa, I put the robe on, happy Mashiro-chan? Huh? Why's everyone hiding?" Kururu asked. Everyone except Roll and Medi came out from under the table, closet, and hallway.

"We were just playing hide and go seek.." Leon said.

"Ah I see." Kururu said and took a seat next to Roll. "What are you reading?" Kururu asked.

"Hmm.." Medi then held the book from Roll's lap and flipped open a page until the blue haired navi stood in front of her with his arms crossed.

"Roll-chan! What was all of that for!" Rockman asked angrilly. Roll ignored his question and read the title of the page that Medi flipped open to.

"Title 26, Tsundere..." Roll mumbled quietly and scanned through the sentences and steps. Just then the blue haired navi interupted her focus.

"Roll-chan, are you even listening?" Rockman asked again. Medi blinked twice and blushed nervously.

"He looks mad.." Medi thought.

"Roll-chan, you should listen to Rockman.." Kururu said as she gently tugs onto Roll's sleeves. Roll then stood up as the blue haired navi took a step back. She then tried to whip her hair with her half numbed arm and quickly slipped the book in her pocket and placed both of her hands on her waist.

"Of course I'm listening, what do you want?" Roll asked in an irriated voice.

"I asked what was all of the Death Hammer thing for!" Rockman said. Roll huffed and turned her head away.

"Well maybe I was embarrassed from the accident we had!" Roll said and walked out into the hallway. As she steps out of the door she made a quick grin and frowned afterwards, getting the blue haired navi attention and to chase after her. "I wonder if it's working.." Roll asked in thought. Just then Rockman came after her, grabbing a hold of her right shoulder.

"Hey, what was that? Why did you walk out on me? Just because we had a 'little' accident doesn't mean you have to go all berserk about it." Rockman said. Roll then brushed his hands off her shoulder and continued to walk.

"Maybe I was having a bad day!" Roll said. Rockman blinked twice.

"A bad day? Why? Do you want to talk about it outside?" Rockman asked. Roll made a small smile.

"Well since you've asked." Roll said.

The two walked outside and stood beside the tall lamp post that was in front of the building.

"So why were you having a bad day?" Rockman asked. Roll then turned her back away, slipping and flipping open to a page.

"Umm well.. come on, there has to be a tip about how to be more tsundere when starting with a conversation!..." Roll panicked and finally found the page and scanned through. "Ah!" Roll gasped and closed the book and slipped it back in her pocket and turned to Rockman.

"B-Because you weren't giving me the attention that I want from you!" Roll exclaimed with a heavy blush. "And also you were, you were a bit off with me!" Roll shouted.

"Off with you? What do you mean by that and I do give you as much attention that you needed! What's going on with you recently? You've been acting all seductive, crazy, and so.. so.. Just stop acting like a spoiled child as if you wanted something that you couldn't have! I just don't know what's been going on lately with you Roll-chan but I need to have some time alone without you!" Rockman shouted and stormed back inside the onsen building, leaving the blonde haired navi speechless and a bit cold inside.

"I.. What's happening?" Roll asked herself quietly as she became stiff. She then walked back inside cautiously to the break room and sat on the couch alone as everyone went back inside the onsen spring. The blonde haired navi slipped out the book and glanced down at it. "Mimiko's Love Advice.. leaded me to a black hole." Roll said quietly. Just then tears began filling in her eyes. As the tears fell and landed on the book cover, the blue haired navi sighed and walked out of the onsen after finishing talking to his operator about everything that happened between him and Roll and saw her sitting on the couch alone in the room crying.

"Roll-chan?.." Rockman called her name quietly. He then glanced down at the book that had the title, Mimiko's Love Advice on it. "I get it.. So this is why Roll-chan's been acting so strange lately.." Rockman thought and walked towards to Roll kneeling beside her legs.

"Roll-chan, are you.. okay?" Rockman asked calmly. Roll looked at him with a scared look.

"So does this mean that you don't want me anymore? You're sick and tired of me?" Roll asked, clenching onto the book. Rockman nodded sideways.

"No, why would I? I don't want to hurt you or leave you." Rockman said. Roll sniffed and wiped a few tears from her eyes and shooked nervously.

"Rockman, I tried to act like myself but I can't. I can't behave like I used to, being sweet, but I always seem to not be able to do so." Roll said. Rockman then placed his hand on her head and stroked her hair.

"Sometimes, it takes time to change yourself. You can't do it right away." Rockman said. Roll looked up at him and picked the book from her lap and set it next to her thighs.

"Takes time? Is that it? Is that all I need, is time?" Roll asked. Rockman nodded and finally smiled. "That's it.. that's it. I see. _Rockman is the kind of navi who wouldn't rush on me.._" Roll thought quietly and made a quick smile.

"Now do you understand why you couldn't change yourself directly?" Rockman asked as he picks the book from the couch and placed it on Roll's lap. Roll nodded with a hum.

"Yes, I do. Now.." Roll smiled shyly and tugged onto Rockman's robe collar and gave him a surprise kiss. After a few seconds, their lips released. The two gazed at each other in the eyes with a light blush. "Thank you, that's all I needed."

"The kiss?" Rockman asked. Roll nodded sideways.

"No, not just the kiss. But your support and caring heart." Roll said with a smile.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_LFW: Goodness, sorry for the very late upload! Honestly, school and drama came in the way._

_Airi: Mhmm, suuure.._

_LFW: Anyways, I wasn't having troubles coming up with the ideas, I mean, I knew what the chapter was going to be about but it's just that I didn't have any time to finish it up._

_Airi: Ah. I see. Well, hopefully you'll finish the 14th chapter soon. I'm so eager._

_LFW: Don't worry, I've already got chapter 14 planned. Just stick with me! Oh and by the way, Merry Christmas! :D_


End file.
